Family Guy Final Season
by TimeLordMaster108
Summary: Virtual Season that takes place long after Season 16, The Griffins begin to experience changes in their lives new relationships begin old relationships change and the family encounter many familiar and new faces by the end of this the Griffins will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN Hello TimeLordMaster108 here and welcome to my Family Guy season 17 fanfiction, Basicaly this fanfiction will show what I would want to see if there was a final season, this story will focus on all the Griffins and takes place after Season 16, credit goes to NarwhalPuppy for the chapter title, anyway I really hope you enjoy and remember to Read and Review, Disclaimer I don't own Family Guy, Family Guy and all characters are owned by Fuzzy Door Productions,20TH Century Fox and Walt Disney.)**

 **Chapter 1 Never Fight At Christmas.**

It was a chilly day in Quahog and Christmas was fast approaching meaning everyone was in a rush to buy their Christmas presents, the Griffins were currently at the Mall in their winter clothes doing the same thing.

"Alright now does everyone know what they want?" Lois asked.

"Yes." Everyone else replied.

"Good." Lois stated in a slightly stern voice. "Because I will not have anyone demanding somthing at the last minute and when you go into the shops I don't want to see any fighting over a gift, plus you don't want to get me upset at Christmas again do you?"

As Lois said this she gave the others a crazy look making them all gulp.

"No, no, no we defiantly don't want that." Meg cried out nervously.

"Yeah because Mum went all crazy." Chris remarked before laughing.

Peter chuckled as he saw several people fighting over a pair of trousers.

"Hehehehehehehehehe look at those idiots." Peter pointed out in a childish manner. "Fighting over some pants well at least I'm not stupid enough to."

The obese man suddenly stopped what he was saying as he and Chris spotted a shirt with KISS on it.

"Oh my God Chris look at that KISS T Shirt." Peter cried out in delight. "It's mine."

"Not if I can get to it first." Chris cried out in a childish manner.

The pair ran at the T shirt and grabbed it before entering a tug of war, Lois just sighed in annoyance.

"Well that went well." Lois replied in sarcasam. "Come on Stewie let's go to the Toy Store and Mummy'll buy you somthing really nice."

"Ohhh maybe I can get one of those little trains that actualy makes the noises." Stewie suggested in delight.

"Maybe we'll just have to see." Lois said in a sweet voice.

Meanwhile several people had joined the fight over the T Shirt.

"That T Shirt looks prettier on me." A Teen punk declared.

"No it looks better on me." Death snapped as he touched the girl causing her to drop dead.

The fight continued when suddenly Peter banged into someone causing the T Shirt to tear.

"Oh you Son Of a bitch." Peter growled as he looked up and saw Ernie The Giant Chicken glaring at him.

Ernie narrowed his eyes at Peter which was followed by the dim witted man doing the same, the two then flew at each other and entered a fight, they made their way through the shop jabbing at each other whenever they could and also punching, kicking and pecking each other, their fight caused chaos and destruction including knocking people and shelves over.

Peter imediatly grabbed several objects and flung them at the bird who quickly dodged, Ernie then grabbed the till and smashed it over Peter's head, the obese man remained unphased as the two's fight led them out of the shop and down the escalators knocking several people and Security Guards over.

"Hay watch where you're going." One Guard yelled in anger as he landed on a woman.

The pair then rolled outside and flew on to the roof of a car which began to swerve wildly as the two fought, the car then spun out of control and crashed into a gas tank which caused a massive explosion, Peter and Ernie were thrown into the air by the fireball and landed on a Navy Ship, the two brawled knocking people over and causing damage to the Ship.

Ernie then grabbed a large poll and swung it at Peter who was to slow to avoid it, Peter then fell to the ground as the weapon smashed into his face, the obese man then launched himself at the Chicken and swung his leg round kicking the bird in the face and sending him to the floor.

"Roadhouse." Peter remarked in an Australian Accent.

Without hesitating the obese man ran over to a peace of rope and after ripping from the wall charged at Ernie and wrapped it round his neck, the pair staggered about while continuing to knock things over and soon noticed that the Ship was sinking.

"Uh Oh." Peter muttered nervously.

As the Ship sank below the waves the obese man and the bird fought as the sank And fell towards a Submarine.

Inside the tube several people were working away when suddenly Peter and Ernie crashed through the ceiling causing the sub to fill with water, the pair were swept away by the current and ended up on a misfile which suddenly launched and flew high into the sky with both men clinging on for dear life while Peter screamed in terror.

Far away at the North Pole Santa was preparing to do a test flight in his sleigh, Mrs Clause and the Elves were standing by watching.

"Ready for take off Hermes?" Santa asked one of his Elves.

"Ready Santa." Hermes replied. "All systems are ready and operational."

"Excilent." Santa declared. "Alright let's do this."

Santa then whipped the reins and soon his Sleigh flew up into the sky, the jolly old man shouted his signature catchphrase as the wind rushed past his face, however Santa soon became nervous when he saw a large object flying straight towards him.

"Oh my God incoming object at Three O Clock." One Elf cried out in Alarm. "It appears to be..."

"Appears to be what." Mrs Clause demanded in a nervous voice. "Damnit man tell me what it is."

Mrs Clause shook the Elf by the collar as she said this.

"Well it appears to be." The Elf began nervously. "A Torpedo with a fat guy fighting a giant Chicken on it."

Even though the jolly man could not here what they were saying he could now see what was heading for him, the man's eyes widened in horror as the Torpedo impacted with his Sleigh causing a huge explosion, the Reindeer scattered and fled to their homes and Santa plummeted towards the ground and landed in the snow, Mrs Clause and the Elves rushed towards him and looked down in concern.

"Do you think he's dead?" Mrs Clause asked. "Because if he is I'm willing to take one of you Elves."

Several Of The creatures howled in delight at the prospect.

The obese man suddenly coughed and opened his eyes making the Elves sigh in disappointment.

"Oh God damnit." Mrs Clause cursed in a whisper. "Are you alright?"

"No of course I'm not alright woman." Santa growled in annoyance. "I've broken my leg."

Meanwhile Peter had landed on his back on a large Iceberg and was now slowly sliding towards the edge, the obese man slowly got to his feet and tried to punch Ernie but it was no use, the giant bird then pinned Peter to the ground and wrapped his claws around Peter's throat, The obese man's eyes widened in horror as he saw the Ice structure collapsing.

"Suprise." Peter gasped.

Ernie let go and let out a horrified cry as the Iceberg began sinking, Peter used this momentary lapse of concentration to kick Ernie in the back and leap off the structure, the obese man landed head first into the snow and groaned in pain before getting up and walking away from the melted structure.

Peter continued to walk trying to figure out a way back to Quahog, he imediatly noticed the large house in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh boy I must be at the North Pole." Peter cheered in delight. "And that must be Santa's workshop."

The obese man laughed as he ran up to the door and opened it, he then ran inside while giggling in childish delight, Peter Ten ran through a door and imediatly stopped before tripping and landing on his face, the obese man peered up as he saw Santa lying on a couch with his suit off while an Elf doctor tended to him.

"Holy Crap!" Peter exclaimed. "Santa."

"Peter Griffin." Santa growled in fury. "That's the fat bastard who stole my identity and got whatever he wanted, and now you've destroyed my Sleigh, broken my leg and potentially ruined Christmas you big fat idiot.

Several Elves came along and whacked Peter in the groin with sacks of nickels.

"Owwwww." Peter wailed as he began crying and whimpering in a high pitched scared voice. "Please Mr Santa Clause I'm sorry Ok I swear I'll never do it again, but it wasn't my fault it was Ernie's."

"In my opinion it's both your faults." Mrs Clause snapped in an angry tone. "Now Christmas might have to be cancelled all together."

"Oh no don't do that." Peter pleaded. "I'll try and make it up to you I promise."

"Well perhaps there is." Mrs Clause began. "You're already on the naughty list for the fight you just had but perhaps you can place yourself back on the nice list by putting aside differences and working with Ernie to help deliver the presents and save Christmas."

"To Hell with that." Peter yelled in horror before folding his arms and pouting. "There's no way on earth that I'm working with that oversized bird."

"And he can wait till Donald Trump gets put in a straightjacket." Ernie barked as he entered. "I'm not working with him.

The Chicken then shook himself dry getting water everywhere, he then sat in a nearby chair and pouted.

"I still don't get why Lois likes you." Peter grumbled.

"Because she's actualy smart and a mature adult." Ernie sneered. "Unlike you, And before you get any stupid ideas no I'm not flirting with your wife."

Mrs Clause rolled her eyes as the two continued to throw insults at each other, she knew that she had to make them work together and began to think before a brilliant idea popped into her head.

"Alright boys I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no Choice." Mrs Clause scolded as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm going to get someone who'll talk some sense into you."

The woman then clicked her finger and dissapered in a puff of golden sparks.

The others simply sat and waited for a few minutes before Peter let out a loud laugh and gave Santa a smug smile.

"Ha looks like your wife couldn't find anyone." Peter declared before giggling in delight. "But Seriously who's she going to summon here that would make me listen."

"Oh really Peter Lowenbrau Griffin." An all to familiar voice said behind him.

The obese man gulped and slowly turned round to see a very unimpressed Lois glaring at him with her arms folded and her mouth set into a frown, Meg, Chris, Stewie and Brian also stood next to her

"Ohhhh hi Lois honey sweetie." Peter cried out in a nervous voice. "What brings you here."

"Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this Peter." Lois barked in a stern tone. "I know exactly what you did and I'm very dissapointed in you."

"B-but it wasn't my fault." Peter stammered in a scared voice.

"As far as I'm aware it's both your faults." Nichole yelled out as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Um Nichole." Ernie cried out nervously before laying an Egg. "This isn't a good time."

"I don't care." Nichole barked in anger. "Me and Lois may have gotten off on the wrong foot but we've managed to put our differences aside, your fights have caused more death and destruction than any crime in history."

"Nichole's right." Lois replied. "Plus the only reason you two started this stupid rivalry was because you gave Peter a fake coupon."

"But he's never done anything nice." Peter whined. "I may have caused a few incidents over the years but I'm nice."

"Oh so you think I've never done a single nice thing in my life?" The talking Chicken questioned. "Well let me tell you somthing I have done nice things, when Brian joined that Make A Wish organisation and became Batdog I decided to help him and then when we fought a real villain I helped to, when everyone thought you and Lois had died in that horrible car accident I was the one who helped Chris through the grieving process and when the local orphanage was snowed in and unable to get the Christmas Turkey two years ago, I All Alone braved that blizzard and the cold to get the turkey to them."

"Wow I geuss I never thought of that." Peter replied in amazement.

"You see Peter, Ernie has done good things." Lois replied. "So why can't you just put your differences aside and work together to save Christmas."

Peter then looked at Lois and his three kids who looked at him with pleading faces, Peter then thought of the other kids who's Christmas would be ruined because of his actions and finnaly sighed in defeat.

"Aww Alright Lois." Peter replied. "I suppose it wouldn't kill me to try and work with him."

"Oh thank you Peter." Lois cried out in happiness before hugging her husband. "I knew you'd do it."

"Right so it's settled then." Santa declared. "You two will first rebuild the Slay and then you'll fly it on Christmas Eve to deliver the presents to all the children around the world."

"It's a deal." Peter declared before he and Ernie shook hands.

"Don't worry Mrs Griffin and Mrs Chicken we'll take good care of your husband." Santa promised as Mrs Clause prepared to take the other Griffins and Nichole back.

"Ok bye Peter have fun." Lois said. "And behave yourself.

"Bye Dad." Chris said.

"Try not to muck things up this time Fatman." Stewie retorted.

And with that they all dissapered back to Quahog, Peter then gave off a nervous whimper before letting out a long squeaky fart.

The following day Peter and Ernie had repaired the sleigh and were now admiring their handy work.

"Well I don't believe it but we actualy did it." Peter declared in a proud voice. "I geuss Lois is right I can work well with someone I'd normally hate."

"Yeah I can see what you mean." Ernie replied proudly. "You know before I met Nichole I used to pick fights with everyone after my first wife died I just started blaming everyone and began pranking people and acting like I was trying to prove a point."

"So what changed that?" Peter asked in a curious voice.

"When I met Nichole she showed me a better way of life and showed me how to handle my emotions." The talking bird explained. "And that's how I was able to rais a family and why I stopped trying to pick fights with you, and how I was able to help Chris come to terms with your suposid death."

"Wow!" The obese man exclaimed in wonder. "And I geuss somtimes you just let your emotions get the better of you, I remember Brian told me about what you did for Chris and about Carter trying to get custody of the kids because he thought money would help."

"I remember that." Ernie remarked. "Even Quagmire was friendly with Brian and instead of taking advantage of Meg he saved her from some douchbag named Vinny who tried to get everyone to forgive those assholes who almost got you and Lois killed."

"Yeah I geuss I've never worked up the courage to thank you for helping Chris." Peter replied. "And I'm sure that together we can help save Christmas."

Meanwhile high up in the mountains the King Of The North Pole was observing the pair through a Snow Globe, the King was a tall man with ice blue skin, bright blue eyes and long white hair, he wore log white robes and a crown of ice was sat atop his head.

"God Damnit." The King screeched in fury. "I thought them breaking the fat oaf's leg would stop Christmas, but nooooooo they're now working together as friends oh give me a bucket I think I'm gonna be sick."

A small Dwarf like creature with white fur and large club like arms rushed over to the King with a bucket.

"Here you go sir." The Dwarf said.

"IT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEACH YOU THICK HEADED NUMSKULL." The North King yelled in fury as he kicked the bucket away.

The King then punched the Dwarf in the face which sent him flying out the window and into the sky, the King sat down on a throne of ice and began to think of a way to stop Christmas.

"Um-um pardon me sir but I think I know a good plan." Another Dwarf began nervously as he approached the King.

The man then growled in fury and before the Dwarf could run The King grabbed him by the throat and yelled in anger.

"What have I told you about interrupting me while I'm thinking." The North King thundered. "This plan had better be good."

"Oh don't worry this plan is really good." The Dwarf declared. "What I was thinking was that you could get a few of us to go down there and sabotage the sleigh so those two'll stat fighting."

"Sabotage the Sleigh so those two will start fighting." North King repeated in a slow quiet voice. "Yes that's brilliant, it'll work perfectly."

North King then cheered in triumph before dropping the Dwarf on his head and laughing wickedly.

The next morning it was Christmas Eve and Peter and Ernie were preparing to go on the Sleigh and save Christmas.

"Well Ernie I've gotta hand it to you." Peter remarked. "You sure know how to help with the Sleigh.

"Oh I think you helped just as much." Ernie complimented.

"Right ready to go boys?" Mrs Clause asked.

"Ready Mrs Clause." Ernie answered. "And thanks once again for showing that me and Peter can be friends."

The Elves then made final checks before confirming that they were clear for takeoff, the pair then boarded the Sleigh and were just about to leave when suddenly Peter noticed somthing.

"What the Hell!" Peter exclaimed. "Someone's loosened the ropes a little bit."

Ernie looked and saw that the ropes were indeed slightly loose, the bird turned to Peter and glared at him suspiciously.

"You did this you fat bastard." Ernie yelled accusingly. "I thought you'd changed you sabotaged it just so I couldn't go home."

"I had nothing to do with this." Peter snapped. "More likely you had somthing to do with this, I bet you wanted to leave me here and go home just so you could finnaly be rid of me."

"Now boys please." Mrs Clause began. "You don't want to start fighting now, Not after becoming friends."

However The woman's pleas fell on deaf ears as Peter and Ernie narrowed their eyes at each other before starting another fight with each other, their brawl knocked Candy Canes and Elves over, it took several loud yells from Mrs Clause to stop the brawl, the pair stopped fighting as the older woman approached them with an annoyed face.

"Stop it you two." She yelled. "I don't think any of you did this, come and have a look."

She then led the pair back to the Sleigh and indicated towards the ropes, the pair looked closely and saw that there were tiny claw marks that couldn't have been made by Ernie, Peter then looked up at the Chicken with an apologetic face.

"I'm really sorry for accusing you like that Ernie." Peter stated. "It was a very childish thing to do."

"That's alright Peter I'll forgive you." Ernie answered. "Although it makes me wonder who's responsible for this sabotage."

"I know exactly who'll be behind this." Santa answered. "The North King, he lives in a castle at the top of the mountain and rules over The North Pole with an Iron Fist, he probably sent his minions down to sabotage the ropes so that you'd turn against each other.

"What." The pair cried out in horror.

"Wow I'm really sorry for accusing you like that Ernie." Peter said in an apologetic voice.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry." The talking bird replied. "I shouldn't have accused you like that friends."

"Friends." The obese man replied.

After the Elves had patched up the ropes Peter and Ernie took off in the Sleigh while waving at the figures below who waved back.

"And don't come here again." Santa called out in an irritated voice.

Back at the castle North King was throwing a massive party thinking that he'd succeeded, he was currently dancing to the Snow Miser Song, suddenly a Snow Dwarf ran in with a panicked look on his face.

"North King I have some terrible news." The minion began in a terrified voice. "The obese man and the Chicken are riding the Sleigh together and it seems our sabotage has been fumbled."

"WHAT." The King hollared in anger. "Those miserable nit wits are ruining my plans, it looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

It was four in the morning by the time Peter and Ernie reached Quahog which was their last stop for delivering presents, the pair went from place to place and eventualy were flying above the rooftops on Spooner Street.

"Well we did it." Ernie declared in a proud voice. "I geuss learning to get along with someone does pay off in the end."

"I couldn't agree more." Peter replied cheerfully. "And I feel like I finnaly got to know you."

The two then high fived and continued their deliveries, they were just coming out of the Last house when suddenly a huge blizzard started and pulled the Sleigh high into the sky while spinning like a spinning Top.

"What's happening?" Peter cried out in horror.

"Somthing's pulling us up." Ernie yelled over the Blizzard.

The pair then heard evil laughter, the Sleigh stopped spinning, Peter and Ernie then looked up to see The North King floating in the air while grinning wickedly.

"Who the Hell are you?" Peter asked in a bemused voice.

"I'm The North King." The King yelled in a deep booming voice. "And I'm going to make sure that Christmas is finished."

"Well I'm afraid to say you're too late." The talking bird cried out. "Almost all of the presents have been delivered and we just have to go to Peter's house last."

"Oh really, well I'm afraid your little adventure ends here." North King boasted. "So prepare to feel a cold wrath like never before."

The King held out his hands and began throwing blue energy beams at the pair while also pushing the fierce wind at them, Peter suddenly Peter was blown off his seat and was left clinging to the back of the Sleigh, Ernie turned around and reached his hand out towards Peter.

"Peter give me your hand." Ernie cried out in desperation.

"I-I can't reach." Peter groaned. "And I can't drop this sack."

"Wait I've got an idea." Ernie replied before taking a deep breath. "Rudolph shin your light at that nutcase."

The Chicken's voice carried across the wind and reached Rudolph's ears, the Reindeer then closed his eyes in concentration, his nose then lit up with a brilliant red light which blinded North King causing him to loose concentration and the Blizzard to die down.

"Yaaaayyyy." Peter cheered as Ernie helped him back into the Sleigh. "That showed him."

"Yeah but that'll only be temporary." Ernie explained in a grim voice. "Peter I'll lead him off you jump on to that roof and get to your roof."

"But Ernie I can't just leave you." Peter cried out in a saddened voice. "You know you've become like a new brother to me, I know we had our differences but now I Think I've come to really like you."

"I understand Peter." Ernie replied. "I feel the exact same way about you, but your family needs you to give them their presents and fully save Christmas I know this may be hard but you have to do this."

Peter then gave Ernie a sad smile, he then stood up, bent his legs back and leapt out of the Sleigh he then landed on a roof and watched as Ernie flew into the air with North King in hot persuit, the obese man then got up and started running towards the edge before leaping on to the next roof.

The dim witted man then defied logic by jumping from roof to roof, he then leapt on to Joe's roof and began panting with exhaustion.

"Oh God, I'm beat." Peter huffed before getting a determined look on his face. "No I must keep going."

The obese man then took a good running start before pelting towards the edge and leapt on to the ledge, the man then began slipping but kept his grip and pulled himself on to the roof, Peter crept over to the Chimney and began to climb down.

Lois suddenly woke up as she heard loud noises coming from downstairs.

"Oh my God!" Lois exclaimed in a scared whisper. "Brian wake up I heard a noise."

The talking dog woke with a start and slowly crept down the stairs with Lois who had put her Dressing Gown and slippers on behind him, The talking dog moved over to the light switch and turned it on, Lois then approached the Fireplace and realised that the strange noises were coming from their, suddenly a pair of chubby legs wearing black boots and red stockings appeared.

"ARRRGH SON OF A BITCH." A familiar voice with a Rhode Island accent yelled in annoyance.

"Peter." Lois cried out in delight. "You're back, did you manage to make amends with Ernie."

"Yeah." Peter answered. "Turns out he's not so bad after all, he went off to the North Pole to give Santa his Sleigh back since we've delivered all the presents and I've got all yours here too."

"Oh Peter." Lois cried out in a happy voice. "I knew you'd come through in the end I never lost faith in you."

The redhead then grabbed Peter's legs and began to pull, Meg, Chris and Stewie then came downstairs.

"Kids come help me pull your father out of the Chimney." Lois called out in a strained voice. "He's managed to save Christmas."

"Yaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy." Chris shouted in delight.

"Way to go Dad." Meg cheered.

The three siblings held on to each other's backs while Meg grabbed Lois's back, after a few pulls a slightly soot covered Peter came flying out and landed on top of Lois, the kids then saw the sack full of presents and ran over to open them.

Lois then kissed Peter and Peter giggled in delight.

"I'm so proud of you Peter." Lois said as the couple stood up.

"Thanks Lois." Peter replied. "And hay maybe later I'll show you some of that magic..." if you know what I mean."

"Ohhhh Peter." Lois said teasingly as the two began snogging on the couch.

And so the Griffins and the Chickens had a wonderful Christmas, Peter and Ernie remained good friends and The North King returned to a shocking welcoming committee.

"Oh Come on i wasn't that awful." The King reasoned as Santa, Mrs Clause, The Elves And Snow Dwarfs aimed Machine Gun's at him.

"Yes you were." Everyone chorused.

"Oh F." The King began.

But the King never finished it as the North Pole air was filled with the sound of Machine Gun's.

 **(AN Well that was Chapter one of this story, I hope you all enjoyed it and Happy Belated Christmas to everyone, anyway the North King is meant to be a parody of both the Ice King from Adventure Time And The North Wind From A Miser Brother's Christmas, and the fanfics that Ernie is referring to are TheNewIdeas stories, Brian The Suprhero, League Of Superheroes Volume 4, The Long Way Home, The Long Way Home Arrival And Peace In Our Time.**

 **Next Chapter Preview.**

 **Meg and Chris get back into relationships with Frank from Family Guy MC and Amy from Family Guy OC Universe.**

 **Yeah so the next Chapter is a Crossover with all those other Meg Oc fanfics geuss which other ones get mentioned, anyway hope you enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.)**


	2. Finding Love

**(AN Hello and welcome to Chapter 2 Of this Final Season Story, this chapter will feature apperances from a few Meg Fanfic OCs As well as Both Meg and Chris finding love so I really hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Family Guy or any of the characters they are property of 20TH Century Fox, Fuzzy Door Productions And Walt Disney, I also don't own any of the OCs in this chapter, all credit for these OCs go to Malcom Fox, Aria Andres, Aldovas, Saviour 94, Family Guy Fan 15, BahlSpawn, Shen's Generel And The Other Authurs, anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2 Finding Love.**

It started out as a beutiful day, the sun was shining and Meg and Chris were at the Mall with their friends.

"So how have you been Meg?" Zack asked.

"Oh I've been great." Meg replied. "I'm actualy trying to find a present for Stewie, do you know a good place that sells cuddly toys?"

"Well I've heard that there's a good shop downstairs." Emily replied. "It sells loads of old toys."

"Thanks Emily." Meg replied. "Although I don't really trust old shops, Dad got me that Spellbook from one and it caused all sorts of trouble."

"Well thankfuly That Spellbook is Long Gone." Matt Murdock replied. "Although let's face it we've all been through some weird times together."

"Exactly." Akihiko stated. "There's Those Witches That look like Mrs Griffin, Meg and Jillian, Matt has died twice and somehow managed to make Connie a lot nicer, Eddie's Mum's a secret Spy, and a short while a go we had to stop some weird Thanos parody."

"And that's not to mention that killer car that was jealous of Lois, Zack's dad being Satan, the countless Alien invasions and Emily's wedding to Salvatore nearly being ruined by some weird stuff."

Everyone laughed at this, Meg then looked around and saw Frank approaching the table, the teen then got up and squeezed in a nervous manner.

"Oh hi Frank." Meg cried out in a high pitched voice. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine." Frank muttered nervously. "Um so I geuss I'll see you around."

"Yeah you too." Meg mumbled.

The two then went separate ways while the others watched.

"Is it just me or do those two still secretly love each other?" Salvatore asked.

"No duh." Amy cried out. "They're clearly begging for each other, and so it's up to us to try and get them back together."

"Uh Amy I'm not sure that's how it works." Eddie remarked. "Besides do you even have a plan."

"Of course I do." The teen replied in exasperation. "Trust me when it comes to love I'm a complete expert."

"Oh boy." Zack said.

Meanwhile Meg had headed downstairs and was entering an old looking Toy Store that sold old toys, the teen began to search for somthing that Stewie might like, after a few minutes Meg was just about to give up and leave when suddenly she glanced somthing out of the corner of her eye.

"Hmmm now what do we have here?" Meg said aloud as she approached a shelf that had a cuddly toy on it.

The Toy defiantly looked strange, it was small and humanoid in shape with chubby arms and legs but it appeared to have tangerine coloured skin and had large cartoonish blue eyes, it's head was shaped like an oval and it had a zipper for a mouth.

Meg picked up the toy and smiled with satisfaction, she recognised the character as one from a rather strange but still fun old uk kids show Stewie watched named Rainbow and if she recalled correctly this character was known as Zippy, the teen went up to the cash register paid for the stuffed toy and headed out of the shop, but before she exited a cold hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder.

Meg jumped up in fright and whirled around to see the elderly shopkeeper fixing her with an intense glare.

"Be carful with that Toy now." The man said in a low raspy voice."It's been actin' pretty strange Of late, I think it might be possessed."

"Possessed?" Meg asked nervously. "You've got to be joking I'm sure this will be perfect for Stewie, right Zippy?"

The teen then squeezed Zippy Who started moving and talking in a tinny version of his voice.

"Ha, ha I'm Zippy And I'm everyone's friend." Zippy yelled in a loud cheerful tone. "But I'm also good at everything, wanna here me sing?"

Meg chuckled at this before zipping the mouth shut and walking off.

Later on Meg arrived home and gave Stewie the Toy.

"Thanks Meg." The young infant replied in delight, this'll be a much better gift than the time Peter bought me a Chucky The Killer Doll Toy."

 **Flashback.**

Stewie was standing in the upstairs hallway covered in cuts and bruises while confronting Chucky.

"You can't defeat me Stewie." Chucky jeered. "I've killed everyone but now it's time for your bed."

The Killer Doll ran at the baby with a sharp kitchen knife, Stewie attempted to dodge but it was to late as he grunted in pain and imediatly tumbled downstairs dead, Chucky began to laugh in triumph and headed downstairs and out the front door.

"Night night Griffins." The doll muttered.

 **End Flashback.**

Stewie then hummed happily to himself as he took Zippy upstairs with him and placed him against the wall.

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy birthday to me." Zippy sang loudly and obnoxiously. "Happy Birthday To Zippy Happy Birthday To me."

Downstairs Meg was telling Lois about her encounter with Frank.

"So Mum what would you do?" Meg asked in a confused voice.

"Well honey." Lois began in a confused voice. "I'm not To sure, I've met old boyfriends before, but it's not up to me to tell you what the right choice is, that's simply up to you, I can't fight all your battles for you."

"But it's been ages since we broke up." Meg cried out in horror. "How can we even talk, I mean could we talk is that allowed."

"Meg, Meg calm down." The redhead cried out in exasperation. "I know your break up was rough but only you can do what feels best, and I think you should do it for Frank JR."

"Your right Mum." Meg replied. "If anyone deserves help it's him."

Meg then decided to think about it, Meanwhile her friends were crouching outside the living room window.

"Hay it looks like Meg's actualy going to do somthing." John cried out in excitement.

"Now we just have to get them together." Tyler explained. "And I've got the perfect plan."

"And we can help." Rosie stated. "Right Maddie."

Rosie then turned to look at her friend And was shocked to see that she had dyed her hair jet black.

"Um Maddie why have you dyed your hair?" Zack asked in confusion.

"Who is this Maddie that you speak of, I'm not Maddie I'm Malicia." Maddie cried out in a Very obviously fake European accent.

"Maddie stop being silly." Zack retorted in slight annoyance. "Besides I like your hair th way it is."

"Well I don't." The young girl huffed. "I mean I used to like it but now I don't because there's been a whole bunch of idiots mistaking me for some missing Brittish kid just because I'm blonde and share the same name, well I ain't Having it anymore."

"Relax Maddie." Janine chuckled while trying to keep a straight face.

The group then went over to Frank's house to suggest a nice Restraunt for a meal.

"I don't know you guys." Frank was saying. "What do I even say, how do I even tell her how I feel."

"Relax Frank." Eddie said in a calm tone. "All you have to do is tell her how you really feel and she'll say it back."

"I geuss you're right." Frank replied. "I'm sure she still loves me and I should do it for Frank JR."

"That's Right Dad." Frank JR stated. "Besides what happened to me wasn't either of your faults so just try to work things out."

Frank stood their for several minutes thinking it over before sighing.

"Oh alright." Frank replied in exasperation. "But I can't promise anything."

The others cheered in delight and triumph.

"Way to go Frank." John cheered.

"Good luck." Persaphone wished.

Later on Back at the Griffins house Brian was sitting on the couch watching TV and sipping a Martini when suddenly he heard a strange noise, The talking dog's ears pricked up as he listened closely, it sounded like strange whispering coming from the basement, Brian jumped up in fright as he saw out of the corner of his eye the door opening.

"Hello." Brian called out as he got off the couch and headed for the basement door. "Is someone there?"

The dog then walked over to the door and slowly crept down the stairs, he could now Here laughter and singing, Brian looked around and imediatly caught sight of a small figure sitting next to the Washing Machine.

"Who's there?" Brian asked nervously. "I warn you I know how to bite.

"Come closer and I'll show you." The figure suggested in barxey a whisper while waving a chubby hand out.

Curiously Brian approached the figure and was just about to kneel down beside it when suddenly the figure lurched out at him and with amazing strength lifted Brian up by the throat and gave him a demonic grin.

"Now it's your turn to be zipped up." The figure snarled in a distorted demonic voice.

And before Brian could protest the small creature threw the Washing Machine door open and flung the dog inside, he then slammed the door shut and pressed a few buttons causing the machine to activate.

"Hay let me out of here." Brian begged in a fearful voice as he banged on the glass. "Hay don't walk away from me or I swear to God I'll kill you."

The talking dog's protests fell on deaf ears as the figure raced up the stairs and shut the door, Brian's eyes widened in fear as he was spun around with the small box filling with water.

Meanwhile Lois was walking downstairs with a full washing basket when she noticed that Brian wasn't sitting on the couch and had left the TV on.

"Ugh." The redhead groaned. "I thought I told them to always switch the TV off when they're not using it."

Lois put the basket down and picked up the remote before switching the TV off, the redhead then glanced around and became surprised when she noticed that the basement door was open.

"What the Hell!" Lois exclaimed in a bemused tone as she slowly made her way to the door.

The redhead crept down the stairs one at a time and as she reached the bottom she could finnaly make out the sound of the Washing Machine, confused Lois rushed towards the machine and her eyes widened in horror as she spotted Brian spinning about and banging against the door.

"Oh my God Brian." Lois shrieked in horror as she raced over to the Washing Machine and switched it off.

After a few moments the Washing Machine fully powered down, the redhead then grabbed the door and pulled it open causing ll Of the water and Brian to come gushing out getting Lois wet, The talking dog coughed and spluttered before heaving himself to his feet.

"Brian What the Hell happened?" Lois asked in a horrified tone.

"Some asshole lured me down here and threw me in the Washing Machine." Brian explained in a dazed manner. "In fact I don't mean to sound crazy but I think it might've been that Zippy toy."

"Oh Brian stop being silly." Lois replied. "Toys can't come to life that's just make believe."

"Well I'm sure it was Zippy." The talking dog retorted. "And I'm going to prove it."

Later on Meg had arrived at a local restraunt named The Love Boat And was currently sitting at a table waiting for Frank who had invited her, after a few minutes Frank entered and sat down opposite her, they then ordered their food and were now chatting away.

"So how've you been?" Meg asked in a nervous voice.

"I've been good." Frank replied while stammering. "So um you wanted to talk."

"Yes." Meg answered. "Frank I think we were silly by you know splitting up."

"That's actualy kinda funny." Frank said. "Because I've been having the exact same thoughts."

"Oh Frank you know I never blamed you for Frank JR getting injured." Meg cried out in a saddened voice. "I know I yelled at you and called you a coward and said some pretty awful things, but I never meant any of those things and I still love you."

"I love you to Meg." Frank replied. "And I don't think either of us were to blame for Frank JR's injuries, so do you think it would be a good idea to give me another chance?"

"Oh of course Frank." The female teen replied in a cheerful tone. "Of course I will."

The pair then leaned in, Locked their lips together and shared a long big Kiss.

Outside The others were grinning with satisfaction.

"We did it." Emily stated while pumping her fist in triumph.

"You know maybe I will go back to being blonde and Maddie." Maddie stated while smiling. "I mean who cares if some idiots mistake me for that missing brittish kid."

"Exactly." Janine replied.

Later on at the house Brian was sat on one of Stewie's stools and had just finished telling Stewie about Zippy trying to drown him.

"Oh Brian you really crack me up somtimes." Stewie replied while howling with laughter. "Zippy wouldn't try and kill you he's friendly."

The young infant then pointed at the shelf where he kept all of his stuffed animal toys with Zippy sitting next to Mr Octopus staring down at Brian with his creepy wide eyes.

"Yeah well I still don't trust him." The talking dog grumbled.

"Ok night Brian." The young infant called out in a sing song voice before laughing.

Later on Meg had arrived home and now everyone was fast asleep, Stewie was in his cot hugging Rupert and fast asleep which was why he didn't notice Zippy moving of his own accord, the stuffed toy opened his eyes which were now glowing with an erie red light, and jumped off the shelf.

Zippy then snuck out of Stewie's room and headed downstairs, he then went into the kitchen, opened a drawer and pulled out a large kitchen knife, Zippy then crept back upstairs and slowly opened the door to Peter and Lois's room.

The Toy then crawled up onto the bed and inched himself towards Brian's Sleeping form, Zippy then raised his knife towards Brian.

Almost imediatly Brian woke up and became horrified, he then leapt off the bed just as Zippy braught his knife down which caused him to tear the sheet slightly.

"Hay that's not fair." Zippy whined.

The Toy then gulped as he saw Peter and Lois waking up.

"Oh can't let the parents interfere." Zippy said in a sinister voice. "They'll spoil all the fun."

Zippy then went up to Peter and Lois and placed his hands on their foreheads, the couple shivered as dark purple energy appeared from his hands and almost imediatly they fell asleep.

Brian burst into Stewie's bedroom and climbed into his cot before shaking the young infant awake.

"Stewie, Stewie wake up Zippy's trying to kill me with a knife." Brian cried out in a horrified voice.

"Bloody Hell Brian stop shaking me." Stewie shouted in anger. "What are you even on about?"

"Your stupid Zippy toy came into Peter and Lois's room and tried stabbing me with a knife."

"Don't call him stupid." The young infant huffed. "Besides that's impossible Zippy's been on my shelf."

Stewie then looked at his shelf and as his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see that Zippy was no longer on the shelf.

"Well." Stewie began in a nervous whimper. "At least he was on the shelf last time I checked.

Suddenly the door burst open and Zippy walked in, he no longer looked very friendly, his eyes were glowing a demonic red, his teeth were now sharp and pointy and he was holding a large kitchen knife.

"Get away from that Mutt Stewie." Zippy demanded in a threatening demonic version of his voice. "I have my orders to kill him.

"Who's giving you these orders?" Stewie questioned. "Tell Me right now Or I swear it won't be pretty."

Zippy just laughed demonically as he approached the pair who were backing away to Stewie's closet.

"I'm a little Tea pot short and stout." Zippy sang in an obnoxiously loud but creepy voice. "Here is my handle here is my spout, when I get all steamed up here me shout tip me over and pour me out hahahahahahahaha."

Stewie and Brian backed themselves against the wall and just as Zippy was approaching with his knife Stewie pressed a secret button and the wall slid up revealing Stewie's weapons room.

The pair then ran into the area with Zippy hot on their trail, the demented Toy threw his knife at the pair but it sailed over their heads and instead struck a weapons rack which caused a massive explosion, Stewie rolled to the floor and instantly whooped out his Ray Gun, he then fired several shots at Zippy but it was no use as the shots only caused a few small tears exposing the stuffing.

"Oh blast it." The talking baby cursed before throwing the device away.

Stewie launched himself at Zippy and the pair entered a vicious brawl, they rolled about the place punching kicking and scratching, Zippy's attacks had no effect but Stewie was tearing holes in the possessed Toy which caused some stuffing to come out, their fight also caused a lot of destruction, knocking shelves over and causing several explosions.

Brian quickly dashed over to a table and found Stewie's grappling hook and another device that looked like a vacume Cleaner.

Grabbing the Grappling Hook The Dog aimed it at Zippy who had his back turned to him and fired, imediatly the hook shot out and stabbed Zippy in the back, Brian then pressed a button and was sent flying across the room, he then pinned Zippy to the floor and pointed to the Vacume.

"Brian your a genius." Stewie cheered in triumph as he ran for the device.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Zippy asked nervously.

"Putting you down." Brian replied.

The young infant then came back with the device and Brian unwrapped the grappling hook and ripped Zippy's back open, Stewie then stuffed a nozzle straight into the hole and flicked a switch activating the machine, he then lifted the Toy's head up and zipped his mouth shut.

"What does that thing do?" Brian asked.

"Well it's pumping air into him." Stewie explained. "Therefor he'll get bigger and bigger until suddenly he'll."

"Explode." Brian interrupted in a mortified voice. "Come on let's get out of here."

Stewie didn't need to be told twice, he and Brian quickly turned on their heels and dashed out of the room, Stewie then closed the door and threw himself to the floor.

Zippy Meanwhile was growing larger and larger with his whole front inflating like a balloon, his ever increasing size began to cause even more damage to the room, finnaly Zippy let out a few more muffled screams before he began trembling with the combined weight.

Finnaly Zippy let out a loud muffled scream before his entire body exploded sending stuffing and cloth everywhere, his head had flown into the air and finnaly came to roll against the wall where it's wide eyes stared at the calling.

Peter and Lois suddenly woke up with a start and gave each other bemused faces.

Stewie then walked back in and looked down sadly at the Destroyed Toy.

"Such a waste of life." The young infant muttered sadly before letting a few tears fall.

The young infant then became curious when he noticed a small black control box lying in the middle of the room

"Stewie Griffin get out here at once you pathetic brat." A familiar voice yelled.

The young infant quickly ran back into his bedroom and his eyes widened in horror.

A large helicopter was hanging outside of his window and riding it was Penelope wearing a twisted smile.

"Penelope." Stewie cried out in shock. "How can you be here I thought you were killed."

"So Thought you'd gotten rid of me did you." Penelope replied in a wicked voice. "Well think again, I survived and so I decided to exact my vengeance by stealing a stuffed Zippy Toy and putting a control unit in it so that it would come to life and try to murder that wretched mutt."

"Brian's my friend." Stewie retorted. "You're just jealous and want me all for yourself."

Penelope snarled in anger and whipped out her Ray Gun, But Stewie was to quick for her and used his Grappling hook to fly out of the now open window, into the helicopter and kick the young girl in the face, the pair then entered a fight punching, kicking and scratching.

Stewie ducked as the Evil infant swung her fist at him, this caused the infant to leap onto the control panel which sent the helicopter out of control, he then scooped up some discs and hurled them at Penelope who dodged and threw herself at Stewie, the pair then continued to fight on the control panel.

"Give Up Stewie." Penelope growled. "You can join me and live."

"NEVER." Stewie yelled back.

Suddenly the hovercraft flew under a sign which caused the propellers to catch fire and fly off, the helicopter then flew high into the air before nosediving straight for the docks.

Stewie noticing th pushed the young girl off him and sent her flying into the wall which was followed by a chair landing on top of her, the young infant then looked around and saw a parachute pack, Stewie dashed over to it placed it on and ran to the door.

"See you around bitch." Stewie remarked before jumping out and activating the pack.

A large red parachute then opened up and Stewie fluttered safely down to the ground, the young baby then took off the pack and dashed as far away from the Docks as possible, he then watched as the helicopter plummeted towards the sea, and just as it hit the surface there was a massive explosion which shook the ground and sprayed gallons of water everywhere while also destroying some of the docks.

"What a way to go." Stewie remarked. "Well I geuss I'd better go."

The young infant fished out a Return Pad And placed it on the floor, he then stepped on it and in a few blue flashes both he and the Pad vanished just as the sound of Sirens could be heard.

The next day the Griffins were sitting on the couch watching TV along with Frank.

"Well I'm glad to see you two finnaly Put The Past behind you and made up." Lois was saying.

"Yeah." Meg replied. "I think it's nice to have Frank back in my life."

"And I think it's good to have you back too." Frank replied before giving Meg a kiss on the lips.

"Oh by the way Sweetie I have a present for you." Lois said to Stewie before pulling a new Zippy Toy out.

"You got me a new one." Stewie cried out in delight before hugging the Toy. "Thanks Lois."

"No problem Sweetie." Lois replied. "Shame that your old one's gone, I wonder what happened to it?"

 **(AN Well that was Chapter two of my final Season Story I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

 **Next Chapter Preview.**

 **In The next Chapter Of Family Guy Final Season Brian is trying to write a new novel when he meets the girl of his dreams will he actualy succeed in finding true love, Meanwhile Carol becomes very depressed after Mayor West passes away, will Lois be able to help her sister out.**

 **Anyway once again thanks for reading and once again credit goes to the various authors for the Meg OCs.**


	3. And They Call It Puppy Love

**(AN Hello there and welcome to the third chapter of my Final Season Story, this chapter features a cameo from Scot The Scottish Terrier from Deca Tildes Brian and Vinny fanfiction series, anyway I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3 And They Call It Puppy Love.**

It started out as a quiet day at the Griffins house, Peter was at work, the kids were at school and Brian was sat at his laptop in the Study/Piano Room trying to write a new Novel but so far he was having no luck.

"I just don't get it." The talking dog sighed in annoyance. "Why can't I just come up with a good idea.

Brian continued to stare passively at the currently blank word document, no matter how hard he thought he just couldn't figure out why his previous two Books had bombed, he knew full well there was a reason but he had no clue as to what it was.

Lois suddenly walked in from the living room and saw Brian gazing at his laptop.

"Oh hay Brian what are you doing?" The redhead asked curiously.

"Oh Lois I'm um just writing a new Novel." Brian cried out in a startled voice as he stared at Lois. "Or trying to at least."

"Well that's surprising." Lois answered. "I thought you gave up on that years ago."

"Well I decided to give it another go." Brian explained. "But I'm stumped on a story because I'm trying to figure out why my last three books failed."

"Well I think I might know." Lois replied as she walked up to Brian. "Brian you have to understand somthing all of your novels failed for a very good reason, your first one Faster Than The Speed Of Love failed because it just copied and pasted another story and as for Wish It Want It Do It That failed because you insulted what the book was supposed to be."

"Oh." The talking dog replied in a deadpan voice. "I geuss I'd never thought about it like that."

"So Brian I think a good idea would be to draw from your own life experiences." The redhead suggested. "You know write a story that helps people who've been through what you've been through to help them get through those hardships instead of leaving them helpless with a bunch of blank pages."

"Wow that is the most smartest thing I've ever heard." Brian replied. "You know somthing Lois I'm going to take your advice and do my best."

"That's the spirit Brian. "Lois cheered in triumph. "Now you get writing and... Brian what are you doing?"

Lois was looking down at Brian who was hugging her leg.

"Oh sorry Lois Old habits." Brian muttered in a deadpan voice. "Can I just lick your face for a few seconds?"

"No." Lois replied sternly as she walked away.

"Ok." The talking dog whimpered.

Brian then went back to his Laptop and thought for a few minutes before thinking of an idea, he then began typing away and soon became completley enveloped for the rest of the day he ignored the rest of the world around him not noticing when Lois came in to Hoover or when Peter kicked a football through the window and was trying to outrun a furious Lois.

Brian continued to work hard into the night which was why Peter found him snoring at his Laptop the next morning.

"Haya sleepy what you doun' there?" Peter asked in a cheerful tone.

The talking dog suddenly awoke with a start and looked at Peter with a bemused expression.

"Oh morning Peter." Brian yawned. "I've just finished my new Novel I was up all night working on it."

"Wow." The obese man remarked. "Hay when you get it published can I read it?"

"Um sure." Brian answered in a nervous voice. "But Um Peter you can't really read."

"I can read." Peter retorted

A few weeks passed and in that time Brian had been to the publishing company and his book had been successfully published, The talking dog then gave the family copies of the book to read, Brian was currently standing in front of the couch waiting for the Griffins reactions.

"So what do you think?" The talking dog asked in a eager voice.

"Wow Brian I'm actualy impressed." Lois stated in a proud voice. "You've taken my advice on board and written somthing very moving and helpful."

"I can't read it and I think it needs bright funny pictures." Stewie complained.

"I think it's good but you've written it in a different language." Peter explained as he held the book open and upside down.

"Um I didn't read it but I did drop it down the toilet." Chris remarked while picking his nose.

"That was brilliant Brian." Meg stated.

"Thanks guys." The talking dog replied. "You know I think my writing career's looking up and the review's are really great."

"Oh that reminds me their's actualy an invitation for you to attend a book signing." Peter said before handing Brian an envelope.

The talking dog tore the envelope open and read the letter.

"Cool." Brian replied.

"I'll come with you Brian." Lois said as she stood up. "Besides I want to bring Carol there to try and help her find a new man she's not been the same since Mayor West died."

"Ok then." The talking dog replied. "Besides I might just meet a nice lady there."

The next day Brian, Lois and Carol were at a local bookshop where Brian was signing copies of his book How To Not Become A Bigheaded Jerk.

"Thank you Lois for inviting me here." Carol said in a slightly distraught voice. "It's helped me take my mind off of... Well you know."

"Your very welcome Carol." Lois relived in a comforting tone. "And you know we'll always be here for you, but you know I just can't believe he's really gone."

"I'll always remember the good times we had, like that time we dressed up as Batman, Robin and Batgirl." Carol replied before pulling out a photo that showed Mayor West dressed as Batman, his assistant dressed as Robin and Carol as Batgirl.

"And Lois before you ask no I'm not going to go looking for another man." Carol continued. "There was only ever one man for me and it gave me the only successful relationship I've had out of ten, plus one of my exes framed me for being a bad mum and some nasty Child Services Lady came and took my only baby away and just a few months after he was born."

"I think that's a brave decision." The redhead replied.

Meanwhile Brian continued to sign copies of his book when suddenly he spotted a tall blonde haired woman walking towards him, she wore a plain blue T Shirt and a pair of tan coloured trousers, she also wore black shoes.

"Hay there can I have my book signed?" The woman asked.

"Uh sure." Brian remarked before looking up and suddenly becoming mesmerised.

The talking dog took the book and signed it and quickly gave it back due to him panting and drooling slightly.

"So Um-um uh what's your name?" Brian asked in a flustered manner. "Oh boy is it hot in here all of a sudden."

"My name's Stacy." The woman said. "Stacy Miller, and I know who you are you're Brian Griffin, I really enjoyed your book and it really helped me."

If Brian were a human he would be blushing very hard right about now.

"Oh-Oh thank you Stacy." The talking dog said in a bemused voice. "You know it really did take a lot of hard work but I got there in the end with some help, but you're a very attractive lady Uh I mean your nice, I mean Uh, uh."

Stacy just giggled at this.

"You're very cute to Brian." Stacy replied. "Hay maybe later on we could meet up and you know go on a date."

Brian's jaw instantly dropped on to the table with a loud thud, the talking dog then composed himself not wanting to appear foolish.

"Yes Of course I would love to." Brian cried out in delight.

"Cool." Stacy replied. "Meet me at my house tomorrow night."

The Girl then lightly kissed Brian on the forehead before walking out, Lois and Carol just stood their in absolute shock.

"Wow I can't believe someone actualy loves Brian as much as he does." Carol cried out in amazement.

"I actualy can't believe this is happening." Lois replied. "Catch please."

Lois then wobbled slightly before dramatically fainting to the floor.

"Oww Carol you were supposed to catch me." The redhead groaned.

"Oops Sorry." Carol replied in a sheepish tone.

The next night at the Griffins house Brian was getting ready for his date with Stacy in Stewie's bedroom with the young infant watching in fascination.

"You know Brian I'd say good luck to you but we all know how this will end." Stewie stated in a cocky voice before laughing.

"Oh really." Brian retorted in a un intarested voice. "And how's that."

"Oh come on Bri we all know that every time you've gotten a new girlfriend on almost every occasion your dishonest and lie just to impress them." The talking baby explained. "Then somthing bad happens with me usually getting dragged into it and in the end you get dumped."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Brian demanded in an irritated voice. "Let's Face it I don't know one thing about love, and the only time I've ever dumped someone was when I dumped Barbra and that was only because she was a fighting dog and was a threat to the family."

"Don't worry Brian." The young infant reassured. "You should've asked me for advice on love cause I'm an expert."

"Oh really." Brian said unimpressed. "What wonderful advice could you possibly have for me."

"I have plenty of advice buddy." Stewie declared as he danced about. "Here I'll show you."

 **Song being parodied is When The Baby Cries From The Rugrats Movie.**

Stewie:Having a relationship is a serious venture.

Not to be embarked on by the faint of heart.

Couples must make choices that are perfect and wise.

For You are doing somthing Wrong When you break their heart.

You must consider the feelings of one another.

Nature VS brains.

Feed the ego starve the mind.

You must anticipate each crisis that is sure to arise.

For your doing somthing Wrong When you break their heart.

Don't forget to put your partner before yourself.

A toxic relationship can damage all of you.

Be faithful don't mess about.

And be truthful about yourself.

Failiur to follow suit could lead to unhealthy relationshhhhhhhiiiipppppsss.

Brian: (spoken) So should I leap into bed straight away.

Stewie:Wrong.

Brian:Yeah but what if they want to jump in.

Stewie:Don't Even try it.

Stewie: (spoken)Stacy wouldn't do that unlike that selfish cow Carolyn.

Brian: (spoken) I geuss Your right.

Scott, New Brian, Jasper, Vinny and Leo came in and began dancing with Stewie.

Stewie:Having a relationship is a complicated venture.

Not to be embarked upon by the narrow minded or selfish.

It's really very different from what we fantasises.

For you are doing somthing Wrong When you break their heart.

Stewie then leapt onto a pile of blocks while the dogs danced around him.

Stewie:It's really very different from what we fantasises.

For your doing somthing Wrong When... you... break... their... HEART.

Stewie then landed on top of Brian.

"Wow I think I finnaly understand what you mean." Brian replied in a shocked voice.

"Ah I knew you'd get it buddy." The talking baby cheered in triumph. "Now go have a fun date."

Brian then walked out of the room with confidence, his head held high and a spring in his step.

"Good luck Brian." Scot cried out. "I know you'll do fine with that lass."

"Hope it all goes well." Leo remarked.

"Ohhh I am just so happy for you Brian." Jasper cheered before giggling with delight. "I hope you find happiness like I had with Ricardo."

"Yeah." Brian sighed in sadness. "Shame about him."

After this Brian went to pick Stacy up and now the two were sat at a table enjoying a lovely meal together, Stacy was wearing a smart blue dress and a pearl necklace.

"You know Brian it was really nice of you to bring me here." Stacy stated. "So tell me have you ever been in any other relationships?"

Brian began to sweat slightly before calming down and clearing his throat.

"Oh Yeah I've been in plenary of relationships." The talking dog replied. "But then I've mostly ended up being dumped because I'm apparently self centred, self obsessed and have an ego the size of France and usually I jut end up upsetting them."

"Oh well that's to bad." Stacy replied. "Although I just hope you're not going to cheat on me people have done that to me in the past."

"No I would never cheat on you." The talking dog stated. "I've also gotten over that crush I had on Lois, and I remember one time she got so mad at Peter that she had an affair with me because it helped her cope."

"Oh my!" Stacy exclaimed. "Were they alright in the end."

"Oh Yeah." Brian answered. "They managed to patch things up they always do, but not before Lois had brain surgery to remove a life threatening brain tumour, and then after all that one of our friends John got together with a girl named Clio and Meg got into a really short marriage with a Doctor named Michael."

"Blimy seems like you've been through some crazy stuff." Stacy cried out in amazement. "So have you ever dated any dogs?"

"Yeah." Brian sighed in sadness. "I had a mate called Barbra who used to be a fighting Dog belonging to James Woods, we were happy and had two pup litters but then there was this other Dog Called Arnie that she used to fight who came back for revenge... Barbra almost died fighting him, but then she beat him, after that we just went our seprete ways because she felt the Pups were being put in danger."

"Oh Brian I'm so sorry." The girl replied in a sympathetic voice.

After their meal the pair were walking back to the Prius, they were just walking down the street when suddenly four men in baggy scruffy clothes approached them, the lead one suddenly pulled out a handgun and aimed it at Stacy.

"Stacy quick get behind me." Brian whispered in a nervous voice.

"Don't worry Brian I can handle myself." Stacy replied in a cocky voice.

"Hay nice Purse lady." The man stated. "Now Hand It Over Or I'll shoot.

Stacy hesitated for a few moments, her heart was racing and she was breathing fast, the blonde then approached the men while ignoring Brian's pleas and held out her Purse.

"Alright take it." Stacy yelled out in a shaky voice. "Just don't hurt us."

The man then made to grab the Purse, but Stacy imediatly held onto it and kicked the Mugger in the groin, she then began punching the other men, however two of them grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, one man pulled out a small penknife and held it to her throat.

"Ohhh looks like we've got a fighter." One man said. "Let's take her pearls and then we can maybe have some fun."

"Oh God no please don't do this." Stacy begged as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hay leave her alone." Brian yelled in an aggressive manner. "Or I swear I'll rip you apart.

"Ha, ha go home little Doggy." One Of The Men said in a threatening tone.

Brian then got on all fours and began growling aggressively, he then pounced and began biting and clawing at the Muggers, Stacy was released from her grip and imediatly knocked two of the Muggers out with her handbag.

"Oh Crap." One Mugger yelled out.

"Let's get out of here." The other one yelled.

The pair turned on their heels and tried to run but Brian was to quick for them and bit them in their legs, this caused one of the Muggers to trip and accidentally set his gun off resulting in him being shot in the foot and falling back against the wall before banging his head and crumpling to the floor knocked out.

Brian's ears pricked up as he heard screaming, he turned around and his eyes widened in horror at the sight of the last Mugger holding a struggling Stacy at knifepoint.

"Don't come any closer or I swear to god I'll use this." The man threatened.

"Don't worry about me Brian just save yourself." Stacy begged.

"No." Brian snarled. "I've already lost one Girlfriend and I won't loose another."

And before either the Mugger or Stacy could react Brian launched himself at the man and bowled him over, he then punched the Mugger repeatedly until he was knocked out, Brian then stood up and sighed as he saw that the knife had grazed his leg.

"Oh God Brian are you ok." Stacy asked as she ran up to the Dog and hugged him. "I'm so sorry this is all my fault."

"No it isn't." Brian replied calmly as he wiped the tears off her face. "I'll be alright but you were so brave."

The talking Dog then passed out, Stacy then sighed in relief as the sound of Police And Ambulance Sirens were fast approaching.

Brian and Stacy were then taken to hospital and the Muggers were all arrested, Brian was treated for his wound and the next day was sitting in a hospital bed with Stacy and the rest of the Griffins surrounding him.

"Oh Brian you were so brave." Lois was saying in a proud voice. "And I'm very proud of you for defending Stacy, but could you maybe try and not almost die trying to protect the women you love."

"Yes Brian now you're my hero." Stacy replied. "You know Brian I don't know if I've ever told you this, but I love you."

"You know the funny thing is I love you too." The talking Dog answered. "Hay I was thinking maybe if you don't mind we could start going on more dates?"

"I'd love that." Stacy cried out in delight. "It's a deal then."

Stacy then leaned in and she and Brian shared a passionate kiss that lasted for twenty seconds.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Bri." Stewie remarked while getting choked up. "You've finnaly Found Love."

The Family then applauded and we're excited to see what the future had in store for them.

 **(AN Well that was Chapter three, I hope you've all enjoyed it and remember to Read and Review.**

 **I know it seems harsh to kill Barbra from Villains Bag Girl's stories off but I felt like explaining her absence and adding drama, also Brian's line about Ricardo refers to TheNewIdeas Fanfic No Vacancy where Ricardo dies, also Lois's line about Brian protecting her refers to the fanfiction Homeland, also the Fanfic Lust Affairs And Love gets a mention.**

 **Next Chapter Preview.**

 **In The next Chapter Of Family Guy Final Season Patrick Pewterschmit and Helen Parks Are Now fully reformed and are released from BrookField Insane Asylum, the pair reunite with the Griffins and attempt to bond, but will they succeed and will Helen be able to gain Stewie's trust find out next time.**


	4. Sane At Last

**(AN Hello and welcome to Chapter four of my Family Guy Final Season story, this chapter will feature Patrick Pewterschmit and the return of Helen Parks as they've reformed and are released from Brookfield Insne Asylum, we'll see how that goes, anyway I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Family Guy or the OC Helen Parks they belong to their respective owners, Also do not read this chapter if you haven't read Stewie And The Psychopath, Return Of The Psychopath, Road To Texas Or Stewie And The Fat Woman (Redux) otherwise this won't make sense, so if you haven't read them yet I highly advise you to.**

 **Chapter 4 Sane At Last.**

It was a bright morning in Quahog and at Brookfield Insane Asylum two patients were being escorted down the corridor, the first one who was labelled Patient 42109 was Helen Parks but she now looked very different, she was no longer obese but instead skinny, she no longer smelled of alcohol and her hair was neat and tidy just like Lois.

Patient 112705 was Patrick Pewterschmit, after years of therapy and near massacres Patrick had now come to accept fat people and had fully beaten the desire to strangle them to death.

The pair then walked into the Wardens Office where they were told to sit down, the Warden then walked up to the pair and stared thoughtfully.

"Well Mrs Parks, Mr Pewterschmit." The Warden began. "It is now my great pleasure to inform you that you're now discharged from Brookfield Insane Asylum and have been deemed fully sane by the local authorities."

"Brilliant." Helen smirked. "Finnaly I'll be able to become the Aunt that Stewie deserves and of course you can be a great uncle to Patrick."

"Thanks sis." Patrick replied. "You know it was all thanks to you that I was finnaly able to defeat the urge to strangle fat people."

"Alright now just sign these papers and you can go." The Warden explained. "You know it isn't every day that siblings walk out together but there you go."

The pair then signed the papers and made their way out of the nuthouse, they then waved goodbye to all of the other patients before heading for Quahog.

Meanwhile over in Quahog the Griffins were sat on the couch watching the news.

 **Cutaway To TV.**

"And In other news today convicted criminal siblings Helen Parks and Patrick Pewterschmit have been deemed fully sane and are being released back into Quahog." Tom informed.

"That's right Tom." Joyce continued. "Patrick Pewterschmit better known as the Fat Guy Strangler was origionaly sent to Brookfield by his father local CEO Billionaire Carter Pewterschmit after a young Patrick witnessed his mother Barbra Pewterschmit having an affair with a man dressed as Ralph Kramden from The Honeymonners which led to his murderous hatred for all obese men."

"His sister Helen Parks who's also the identical twin sister of local housewife and Mum Lois Griffin was origionaly sent to prison after abducting her nephew one year old Stewie Griffin who she wanted to keep as her own, she then tried few more times before coming to her senses." Tom explained.

"However Mrs Parks was not aware of the relationship between her and Lois." Joyce replied. "Initially Helen did try to kill her, But the two have gained a strong bond."

"Thanks Joyce." Tom concluded. "And now back to Wild Animal Party."

 **End Cutaway.**

"Oh I'm so happy for Helen and Patrick." Lois said in a very delighted voice. "Finnaly we can bea bigger family."

"I dunno Lois that Patrick might try to strangle me." Peter replied in a scared voice.

"Oh don't be silly Peter." Lois replied in a disbelieving tone. "Besides The Doctors would never have let them out unless they were absolutely sure there was no risk."

"Yeah right." Peter pouted. "Last Time It was you who let him out just because you thought he was ok."

"And Helen may be my Aunt but I still think she might try and snatch me." Stewie suggested in a nervous voice.

"Don't worry boys it won't be like last time." The redhead reassured them before kissing them lightly on the forehead. "I promise."

Suddenly the phone rang and Lois picked it up, the others watched curiously as Lois talked and became more excited in her reaction, after a few moments Lois placed the phone back down on the holder and gave the others an excited smile.

"Oh my God Guys you'll never geuss what." Lois cried out in pure delight. "Helen and Patrick are coming to stay with us for a while until they find a place to settle in."

"That's so cool." Meg said.

"Yaaaaaaayyyyy." Chris cheered.

"ARE YOU CRAzY." Peter and Stewie yelled in horror as they ran behind the couch in terror.

"Oh Come on you two stop being silly." Lois remarked. "Besides I think it would be great for Stewie to try and bond with Helen and you can try and bond with Patrick Peter."

"Oh no Lois there's no way I'm bonding with a guy who tried to strangle me." Peter retorted in a nervous voice. "And Helen could try and kidnap Stewie again."

"Peter they're coming over wether you like it or not. "Lois firmly stated in a stern tone. "And shame on you for trying to scare Stewie like that."

Lois then scooped her youngest child into her arms and took him upstairs for a nap.

"Well I certainly hope you're right Lois about Helen not trying to abduct me." Stewie remarked. "I'll give her a chance but if you're wrong then I'll Crap so hard you'll smell it for days."

"Come on Sweetie time for your nap." Lois said in a sweet voice as she tucked Stewie in and gave him his Teddy Bear to hug.

"Now you have a nice nap Sweetie and Mummy will make you your favourite food."

The young infant smiled in delight as Lois gently kissed his forehead and he fell asleep.

The next day Lois was folding some clothes and putting them in a washing basket when suddenly she glanced out of the living room window and noticed a Taxi parking up in the middle of the road.

"Oh that must be them now." The redhead cried out in delight. "Peter kids get down here your Uncle Patrick and Auunt Helen are here."

Meg, Chris and Brian ran downstairs in excitement while Peter and Stewie bolted into the Dining Room and dived under the table, Lois just sighed in annoyance, the doorbell then rang and Lois went to answer the door, when she opened it she saw Patrick standing their alongside Helen Who now truly looked like the double of Lois.

"Helen Patrick I'm so glad you could come." Lois said in delight as she hugged her two siblings.

"I'm glad to Lois." Patrick replied. "It feels great to finnaly be Sane and free."

"And it's great to see you to Lois." Helen declared before hugging the redhead tightly aand roughing her hair up.

"Oh my!" Lois cried out in suprise as she tried to catch her breath. "You're still very strong, anyway it's lovely to have you here."

The pair then entered the house and were greeted by Meg and Chris.

"It's so great to see you two." Patrick remarked. "But where's Stewie and Peter.

"They're a bit nervous." Lois explained as she looked at the pair of chubby feet sticking out from under the Dining Room table. "I'll just go get them.

The redhead then headed into the Dining Room and imediatly kicked Peter in the leg.

"Peter Patrick and Helen are here come and say hello." Lois demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No." Peter barked childishly. "Cause I know he's gonna strangle me."

"I wasn't asking." Lois replied in a dangerous tone.

Suddenly Lois grabbed Peter by the legs and dragged the kicking and screaming man out from under the table, she then pulled him up by the ear and began dragging her husband through to the Living Room.

"No I don't wanna I don't wanna." Peter wailed as he was let go in front of his brother in Law.

"Hello Peter." Patrick said. "I see you're still scared of me even after I helped figure out who was killing those fat people, but rest assured I'm not going to strangle you, you can even say my trigger word."

The obese man whimpered slightly for a few moments before opening his mouth.

"Pow right in the kisser." Peter said nervously before putting his hands over his face.

Peter then lowered his hands and sighed in relief as Patrick didn't lunge for him, Stewie then poked his head out from under the table before slowly walking up to Helen.

"Aww there's my favourite little Nephew." Helen said in a sweet voice before grabbing Stewie and giving him a hug and then kissing him all over the forehead.

"Maybe you're not so bad." Stewie suggested in a cheerful tone. "But you'll have to gain my trust first."

The redhead stopped hugging Stewie and allowed Lois to take the infant into her arms.

"See honey I told you she wouldn't be bad." Lois cooed. "Your Auntie Helen loves you."

And so Helen and Patrick stayed at the Griffins house for the next two weeks, Patrick decided to sleep on the couch while Helen got Stewie's room meaning Stewie's Cot once again got moved into Peter and Lois's room, on the first night of the third week the family were having Dinner in the Dining Room.

"Well Lois you'll be glad to know that me and Patrick have been Job hunting." Helen explained. "And we've found the perfect jobs."

"Oh really what would that be?" Lois asked curiously.

"I've decided I'm going to become a professional Wrestler." Helen explained before cracking her knuckles. "I think I'd be pretty good at it."

"And I'm going to become a Child Theropist." Patrick stated. "To help children who've been through similar things to me."

"Those sound like wonderful jobs." Frank said. "I've heard that the key to getting a good job is to find somthing relatable."

"But I don't think that covers being a Super Sayin." Frank JR pointed out.

Later on Peter and Stewie were sitting on the couch talking.

"I still don't trust her." Stewie was saying. "If only there was a way to force her to prove her loyaalty."

The young infant began to think for a few moments before a light bulb came on in his head and he got an idea.

"That's it." The talking baby declared. "We should pretend to do what Helen's already done."

"You-you want me to do her." Peter asked in a confused voice.

Stewie groaned before facepalming.

"No you dim witted moron." He groaned in annoyance. "We pretend to have someone abduct me for Ransom money and then when that person calls Lois demanding the money we'll see if Helen comes to rescue me."

"That sounds brilliant." Peter cheered in triumph. "And let's try to make it as realistic as possible."

"Whoa Wait I don't think we have to go that far." Stewie cried out in alarm. "I was just 5hinking Of taking me to Cleveland's and."

But before he could finish Peter ran off while clapping his hands and giggling in delight.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Stewie asked himself.

That night Peter contacted Cleveland, Quagmire and Joe to explain his plan and the next day Peter decided to take Stewie to the park, Peter was sitting on a bench while Stewie played about her some bushes, the obese man waited for a few minutes before pulling out a Walkie Talkie.

"Ok Stewie's near the bushes go now." Peter whispered.

The young infant's ears pricked up as he heard somthing rustling in the bushes, Stewie turned around and screamed in horror as Quagmire And Cleveland dressed entirely in black and wearing balaclavas grabbed Stewie and ran out in broad daylight.

"Holy Crap." Peter yelled out in sarcastic horror. "someone's stealing my baby."

The obese man then pretended to chase after Cleveland and Quagmire but they got into a black SUV that Quagmire had rented and sped off, Peter then took out his phone and called Joe, wthin a few minutes Joe was there with several Police Officers Who began looking for clues.

"Don't worry Mr Griffin we'll find your son." One Officer said as he drank some beer. "Ah there's nothing like a good drink while on duty."

"PETER GRIFFIN." A familiar voice yelled in anger. "How the Hell could you let Stewie go missing again."

Peter gulped and began shaking as Lois and the rest of the family ran up to him.

"I'm sorry Lois." Peter whined. "These things just happen."

"Don't worry Lois." Helen said in reassurance. "When I find out where these kidnappers are I'll tear them limb from limb."

Suddenlyy Lois's phone began ringing, she fished it out of her pocket and answered.

"Hello." Lois began in a nervous voice.

"We have your Son." Cleveland replied in a heavily distorted voice. "Now listen carefully and the boy won't get hurt."

"I'll do whatever you say just don' hurt my baby." Lois begged.

"Come meet me at the Pawtucket Brewery tonight alone if not then the boy dies understand."

"Ok I'll come just don't hurt him please." The redhead pleaded before hanging up.

"I'll have to go on my own." Lois stated. "But don't worry I'll get Stewie back.

"Be careful Lois." Patrick said.

"Oh don't worry I will." Lois replied. "Because I smelll a rat."

Later on Lois arrived at the Pawtucket Brewery and entered, she wandered through the empty corridors for several minutes before coming across the Storage Room, the redhead entered and gasped as she saw Stewie tied to a chair with a disguised Peter, Quagmire and Cleveland surrounding him.

"Ah good you came." Peter said in a distorted voice.

"Yes now tell me what you want and let Stewie go." Lois demanded in a scared voice.

"Um Ah we Um." Peter began in a confused voice. "Want you to do a humiliating dance."

"Yes tha's it." Quagmire replied in a distorted voice. "Or- or else we'll use this Water Squirter On Stew-Uh I mean the kid."

Cleveland then braught out a Water Pistol and sprayed Stewie in the face with a bit of water.

suddenly Helen and Patrick came From out of nowhere and punched the trio in the face, Helen then grabbed Peter who was screaming in terror and threw him across the room, she then began comedicaly beating him up while Patrick battered Quagmire and Cleveland.

Lois then marched up to the now battered and dazed trio and unmasked them.

"Just as I suspected." Lois said in a very stern tone. "Peter Glen and Cleveland, I knew all along it was you."

"Uh Oh." Peter muttered as he whimpered.

The next day the whole family along with Joe and Cleveland's Family were at the hospital visiting Peter, Quagmire and Cleveland who were recovering from their injuries and had just explained to everyone their plan.

"I'm very dissapointed in You Peter." Lois scolded with her hands on her hips. "This is not a good example for the kids and you really had us all worried about Stewie."

"I'm sorry Lois." Peter replied apologetically. "I just wanted to devise a scenario so that we could see if Helen did actualy love Stewie."

"Peter you don't have to do that." Helen replied while holding Stewie. "I think I've shown enough times that I do actualy love Stewie, and my days as a Child snatching psychopath are over."

Helen then began blowing raspberries on Stewie's belly making the baby giggle.

"Well I geuss this is Goodbye then." Patrick stated.

"Oh how come." Stacy asked.

"Didn't Helen tell you." Patrick replied. "We've both found places to live."

"Oh that's wonderful." Lois cried out in delight. "I'm so happy for you both. "Well goodbye then."

"Goodbye Lois see you again soon." Helen said as the two hugged.

"See you around Lois." Patrick said.

The Griffins along with the others watched as Helen and Patrick walked away, the redhead then turned her attention back to Peter, Quagmire and Cleveland.

"And as for you Three." Lois began in a stern voice. "I've decided how I'm going to punish you, you lot are going to do chores for the next three weeks."

the three men all gave a round of loud groans and muttering before stopping at the sight of Lois's glare.

"And don't you start groaning at me or I'll make it longer." Lois threatened. "Understand.

The guys nodded in agreement.

The next week Lois, Meg, Donna, Bonnie and Stacy were relaxing on Deck chairs in the back garden with Sunglasses and Sun Hats On while sipping nice cool Lemonade while Peter and the others cleaned out the gutters.

"Hay Lois can we have a break yet?" Quagmire asked in exhaustion.

"Not until you've completley finished boys." Lois answered.

Peter then whimpered as a large bit of black gunk covered his face.

"Good God does Venom live here Or somthing." Peter whined.

 **(AN Well that was Chapter Four Of my Family Guy Final Season Story, I hope you enjoyed it and remember to Read And Review.**

 **by the way I forgot to say if you want to use my OC's then feel free just remember to credit me, also the Patiant numbers for Helen and Patrick are referances to the dates their debuts episode or fanfiction came out.**

 **Next Chapter Preview.**

 **Next time on Family Guy Final Season a new Neighbour moves into Spooner Street and Meg is given the shock of her life when this man turns out to be Stan Thompson her real Father and Lois's abusive ex Boyfriend, but is Stan really here to turn over a new Leaf or does he have a more sinister motive find out Next time on Family Guy Final Season.**


	5. Return Of A Predator Part 1

**(AN Hello and welcome to the fifth Chapter Of my Family Guy Final Season Story, in this chapter we'll meet the infamous Stan Thompson the real father of Meg Griffin, however unlike almost every story Stan is portrayed as evil which is what he likely is Because think about it if Stan was such a goody two shoes and the Griffins are so evil why dosn't he go to court, my theory is that Peter and Lois obviously want to protect Meg and that Stan is actualy a very dangerous man, also this will be the darkest story I've ever done so just a warning.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Family Guy, also credit goes to NarwhalPuppy for some of the dialogue.)**

 **Chapter 5 Return Of A Predator Part 1.**

It was a peaceful day in Quahog the sun was shining and the Griffins along with their neighbours were watching as a new resident moved in to a house at the end of Spooner Street.

"Well I certainly hope this new neighbour is nice." Donna remarked. "I haven't seen him yet but he's single and apparently he's been to prison so I'm not letting the kids anywhere near him until I know he's safe."

"Well I've heard from Joe that he was released from Prison just a week ago after serving a 34 year sentence for Domestic Violence, breaking a restraining order, breaking and entering and assault on his ex." Bonnie explained. "And then he tried to murder the new guy."

"Oh my." Lois replied nervously. "He sounds like a nasty man, and he sounds familiar, but... no it can't be."

"Don't worry Lois I'm sure it's nobody you know." Joe replied in reassurance. "Besides The Police said that this guy no longer poses a threat in their eyes and the Prison staff and the Judges, plus I don't know his ex but I'm sure she dosn't live here."

"I hope you're right." Lois replied. "And I hope that poor girl's safe wherever she is.

Later on Peter and Lois went to the Mall for some shopping, Chris was hanging out with Amy and Meg was at home looking after Stewie.

"Hay Meg look what I can do." Stewie declared before somehow bending his arms back."

"Cool." Meg replied.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, the teen went to answer it and found herself face to face with a rather tall muscular looking man who had long brown hair tied into a ponytail and had large round glasses, his face also resembled Meg's.

The man wore blue trousers black trainers and a dark green jumper with red stripes.

"Can I help you?" Meg asked in a confused voice.

"Ah hello there I'm your new neighbour, the one that moved in at the end of the street." The man said in a posh Rhode Island accent.

"Oh well it's very nice to meet you." Meg said. "I'm Meg Griffin would you like to come in?"

The man nodded and entered the living room, he then sat down on the couch.

"This is a very nice place you've got here." The man said. "By the way the name's Stan, Stan Thompson, I'm an old family friend of Lois Griffin."

"That's my Mum." Meg said. "And my dad's Peter Griffin and I've got two brothers Chris and Stewie, How come they've never mentioned you before."

"Oh is that so." Stan said in what sounded like a dangerous tone. "Well I'm very much looking forward to meeting them, and to answer your question well I'm sure why they've never mentioned me."

"I'll just go and call them to let them know you're here." The teen replied as she headed to the phone.

Stan then got up and wandered over to the stairs where he gazed at the picture of Peter and Lois on their wedding day, embracing each other's hands and smiling happily, the man began shaking in anger while giving the image a look of pure jealousy.

Meg Meanwhile was talking to Lois on the phone.

"Yeah so Stewie's fine and the new neighbours came to visit." Meg was saying.

"Oh that's nice." Lois replied. "So is the guy good looking and did he give his name?"

"The guys quite muscular and he's even got my face and hair." The teen stated in a squeely voice before switching to a dreamy one. "It's like looking at a male version of me, of course he's way to old for me plus I've got Frank anyway."

"Ohhh now that does sound like a dream guy, except for the face bit that would just be weird." The redhead stated before realising somthing. "Wait what did you say about him having your face."

"That it looks like mine except for the nose." Meg replied in a confused voice. "And he said his name was Stan Thompson."

Meg could suddenly pick up the sound of Peter choking on a roll with Lois telling him to breath.

"Oh my God!" Lois exclaimed in a scared voice. "Stan Thompson, Meg stay right where you are and don't go anywhere we're coming back right now."

A confused but slightly nervous Meg heard Lois hang up, she then turned around to see Stan shaking and holding her parents Wedding Photo while constantly muttering somthing about how it should have been them before dropping it and smashing the glass.

After a few minutes there was a screech Of tiers on the Driveway and after a few seconds Peter and Lois came bursting through the front door while wearing horrified faces.

"You." Peter snarled in anger as he spotted Stan and charged at him.

the obese man then punched Stan in the face which sent him to the floor with a black eye, Lois then ran towards Meg and held her protectively.

"Oh my God Meg are you ok?" Lois asked in a mortified tone. "Did he try and hurt you, did he say anything?"

"Lois, Lois it's been to long." Stan remarked in a creepy voice as he approached the woman. "How the Hell have you been."

"Stay away from my Daughter you monster." Lois yelled in fury before slapping the man across the face.

"Mum Who is this guy?" Meg asked in confusion. "He said he was an old family friend."

"That was a very clever lie my dear Megan." Stan stated. "But does this mean that, Oh this is to priceless you've never told her."

"We wanted to protect her from you." Lois growled. "We were going to tell her anyway."

"Protect me what's going on?" The teen asked in utter confusion.

"Meg it's time we told you the truth." Lois began before sighing. "Stan Thompson... is your real father."

"What." Meg cried out in horror. "You're kidding is tthis true."

"It's true Meg." Peter replied, but we had our reasons for keeping the truth from you"

"Why though." The teen asked in irritation. "Why would you keep somthing this Big from me."

"Please calm down and let me explain." Lois pleaded. "You see Stan here is part of a weathly family known as the Thompsons, Unfortunatly their views were stuck in the 19th Century And so they had a feud with the Pewterschmts, then one day when I was 18 your Grandfather decided to organise an arranged marriage between me and Stan, and at first he seemed like the perfect man but then."

 **Flashback.**

An 18 year old Lois and Stan were staying in a large Flat in uptown Quahog, they were currently lying in bed together at night.

"It's so wonderful that your parents approve of our relationship." Stan stated in a cheerful tone.

"Daddy says you're the one for me." Lois replied.

"I demand we do it right here right now." Stan declared in excitement.

"No!" The redhead exclaimed in a slightly nervous voice. "We should wait until..."

However before Lois could finish Stan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer so that she saw his angry face.

"When I say we do it!..." Stan began in an aggressive manner. "I... mean... NOW."

"I have no idea why my Daddy likes you so much." Lois cried out in a scared voice.

"Your Dad likes me Because I'm an Alpha male." Stan growled in fury as he got up to Lois's face. "I'm very authoritarian and you will obey me."

Lois then cried out in terror as Stan roughly pinned her, the Flat was then filled with Lois's terrified screams.

"I'm begging you to leave." Lois begged in a mortified voice. "Please just stop."

It then flashed forwords to a few days later where Lois was in the Flat's kitchen washing dishes, just as she was about to finish the Redhead heard the door open and saw Stan walk in.

"Hello Lois dear how are you?" Stan asked in a fake attempt to sound happy.

"Oh Stan I didn't expect you home so early." Lois cried out in a nervous voice.

"Well have you got Dinner ready." Stan asked in a demanding tone while tapping his foot.

"No not yet." The redhead replied in a scared voice. "I've still got a few dishes to do."

"I come home and find that you haven't made me Dinner." Stan yelled in annoyance. "Stop being lazy Lois."

"Look Stan I'm going as fast as I can." Lois explained in a voice quivering with fear.

However Lois realised this was a mistake as Stan's face turned brick red before he punched a wall and threw a plate at her.

"You ussless Bitch." Stan thundered in anger before slapping Lois across the face and grabbing her by the shirt collar. "You're pathetic and worthless with the way you act, but soon you will accept your fate as a proper housewife."

"That is it." Lois yelled in a brave but terrified voice. "I've had it with your crazy shit, I'm leaving now, I'm not going to put up with this garbage anymore."

Stan then roared like a wild beast and punched Lois in the face giving her a black eye.

he then gripped her arm and dragged the redhead into their bedroom before throwing her to the floor.

"I'M TAKING YOU IN HERE SO I CAN SHOW YOU WHAt HAPPENS TO WOMEN WHO DISOBEY ME." Stan roared in anger before kicking Lois who begged and whimpered incoherently. "You should be like those women from a Handsmaid's Tale and The Stanford Wives."

The man then continued to pumble and kick Lois who was crying and begging him to stop.

We then flash forward to the end of the Week where Lois was in her and Stan's bedroom packing her things when suddenly Stan barged his way though the door wearing a suspicious face.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Stan barked in a furious manner.

"I'm leaving you Stan." Lois explained in determination. "I've had enough of the way you treat me."

"You can't leave me." Stan thundered as he punched he wall. "We're getting married."

"I've told Daddy the wedding's off." Lois retorted in a nervous voice. "I'm going to find someone who loves me for me and respects me."

Stan then roared in fury before charging at Lois and pinning her to the wall with Lois now whimpering and looking afraid.

"YOU SHOULD BE GREATFUL TO ME." Stan bellowed. "I WAS THE ONE WHO TOOK YOU AWAY FROM A LIFE OF SUBURBAN OBSCURITY, YOU DON'T EVEN CARE, YOU'VE NEVER CARED ABOUT ANYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU."

Lois cried out in fear as Stan grabbed her by the hair and dragged her downstairs.

the redhead imediatly broke free of this grip and punched Stan in the face.

snarling like a wild beast Stan slapped Lois and threw her to the floor before dragging her into the living room and pinning her to the wall.

"Freeze bitch not another step." Stan growled in fury before taking out a knife and holding it to Lois's throat which caused her to start whimpering.

"Look forgive me." Lois begged in a mortified tone. "I don't know what came over me honest, just let me go and leave me be, I marry for love not possession."

Lois then punched Stan right in the face and made a run for the door but Unfortunatly Stan was to quick and grabbed her by the arm.

"Stay away." Lois shouted in fear. "I'm leaving you."

Lois then charged at Stan but he grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into a wall, he then lifted her up by the shirt collar.

"NO YOU'RE NOT." Stan roared. "We're getting married weather you like it or not."

"Ha your goose is cooked now you abusive son of a bitch." Lois declared while trembling in fear. "I called the Police and told them everything."

Stan growled in anger before throwing Lois to the floor.

"I knew I couldn't trust you." Stan growled in a threatening manner. "I was fearing the day that you would betray me."

The redhead sighed in relief thinking that it was all over, but her relief quickly turned to fear as she saw Stan hovering over her with a seductive smile.

"For that..." Stan began in a sinister and seductive tone. "For that... I will cover up the abuse to the Police by using my charm, they'lll believe me, and then it will be time for you to pay the piper."

Lois's eyes widened in fear as Stan began to unzip his trousers revealing his pants which had a picture of Spider Man on them.

"Oh no..." Lois cried out in a hysterical voice.

"Now That I'll finnaly have my way with you, you will be my wife." Stan explained in a seductive voice as he pinned Lois to the floor who was trying to fight him off while screaming in protest and fear.

"No, no no." Lois begged as she continued to fight. "Please get away, get away get away, I was joking around their are no cops honest."

Lois continued to fight as Stan began trying to pull her trousers down.

thankfully before Stan could do anything serious the front door burst open and several Police Officers burst in.

two of them grabbed Stan and pulled him off of Lois before pinning him to the floor and placing him in handcuffs.

Lois then got up, pulled her trousers back up and kicked Stan in the face.

"Stan Thompson you are under arrest for Aggravated Assault, Attempted Murder And Attempted Assault." One Officer barked.

"Oh thank God." Lois cried out in relief. "You see Stan I can leave."

 **End Flashback.**

Meg just looked at Stan in shock and disgust."

"Oh my God Mum I'm so sorry." Meg stated. "I never knew, how the Hell could you treat my Mum like that, she's an amazing Mum and very caring."

"I did those things out of Love." Stan retorted in annoyance. "That's how women deserve to be treated men are far more superior."

"So tell me how do I fit into this?" The teen asked as she turned to face Lois.

"Well Meg after I dumped Stan and put a restraining order on him which your Grandfather didn't like." Lois began. "My Aunt Margarite took me to a nice beach to get me over the ordeal and that's when I met Peter, then after a few years we finnaly got Married and moved into a small Apartment, but of course Stan found out and began stalking me before finding out where we lived, then one night in 1984 Peter went out to the Drunken Clam."

 **Flashback**

A 25 year old Lois was sitting in the living room of her and Peter's Flat, suddnly Lois jumped up at the sound of footsteps on the front stairs, the redhead got up and slowly made her way to the front door.

"Hello." Lois called out in a nervous voice. "Peter is that you."

Suddenly the door flew open and a 25 year old Stan Thompson stepped inside with a sinister smile.

"Stan Thompson." Lois cried out in a fearful voice. "What are you doing here, you do realise you're breaking your restraining order."

"Aww you've hurt my feelings." Stan replied in a mock hurt tone. "Is this really how you're going to treat one of your exes."

"You're not welcome here Stan." Lois cried out in fear. "I'm with Peter now and he loves me for me and respects me."

"I have every right to be here Lois." Stan snapped. "No restraining order is going to keep me away."

"Get out." Lois ordered in fury. "I don't want you or your money, ever heard the expression money dosn't buy you happiness, better leave if you know what's good for you."

"We were supposed to be married and have kids Of our own." Stan snapped as he approached Lois. "Then get a place in the Dominican Republic far away from the world."

"I'm calling the Cops." Lois declared in a scared voice before moving towards the phone.

Stan then charged at Lois who got into a fighting stance and hit Stan square in the face.

Stan quickly recovered and punched Lois sending her to the floor.

he then imediatly grabbed a chunk of Loi's hair and began dragging her into her and Peter's bedroom with the redhead fighting and screaming in protest and fear.

"Oh no now what." Lois thought in a voice quivering with fear. "And people want to think Peter is crazy and abusive."

Stan then lifted Lois up and threw her on to the bed.

He then climbed on and crawled on top of Lois before caressing her cheek which horrified Lois.

"What are you doing?" Lois asked in a mortified voice. "Don't you realise I'm married."

"Oh Lois I want to steal you." Stan said in a seductive voice.

The man then pinned Lois and began snogging her with the redhead fighting and screaming in protest and fear.

after a few minutes Stan stopped and got off the bed before heading to the curtains and drawing them shut, Lois was watching with wide horrified eyes as Stan turned back to her with a seductive smile.

"At Last we are alone." Stan declared in a seductive voice as he pulled his trousers off.

Lois trembled in fear as Stan crawled back on to the bed and pinned Lois down who tried to fight him off but it was no use.

Throughout the Flat Lois's terrified screams could be heard.

"No, no no!" Lois begged in hysterical terror. "This can't be happening you're out of my life."

Later on at the Drunken Clam a 27 year old Peter was chatting with a 26 year old Quagmire and a 27 year old Cleveland.

"So Peter you been thinking of maybe having a few kids with Lois?" Quagmire asked in a teasingly jealous voice.

"No I think we're going to wait until Lois feels ready." Peter explained. "And can trust me more, thankfully I'm not like her old boyfriend."

"Wow!" Cleveland exclaimed in wonder. "Lois is so lucky to have a man like you."

"Yeah well I'm off home now." The obese man stated before getting up and heading outside to his car.

A few minutes later back at the Flat Stan was hovering over Lois while pulling his pants and trousers back up, Lois simply looked back with wide horrified eyes and was trembling.

"I will not be ignored Lois." Stan stated.

The man's ears pricked up as he heard Peter entering the Flat, he then went to hide in the bathroom while washing up.

Peter entered the living room and called out to Lois, after not hearing her Peter began sniffing and nearly vomited as a disgusting smell reached his nose.

The obese man then entered his and Lois's bedroom and found her sobbing hysterically with her hair messed up and her trousers half up, half down, he also noticed that the curtains were drawn, Peter instantly ran up to his wife and began hugging her.

"Lois what's wrong?" Peter asked in a concerned voice as he noticed the redhead was trembling in fear.

"It's Stan." Lois answered in a distraught voice. "He got in and he wants me back and he, he had his way with me."

Peter was suddenly filled with boiling hot anger as he hugged Lois tighter.

"What." Peter yelled in anger. "No ex lover is going to be a homewrecker in this Flat.

The door to the bathroom suddenly burst open and Stan walked out while holding a knife and wearing a twisted smile.

Peter seeing this leapt off the bed and stood in front of Lois protectively.

"You!" The obese man snarled in anger. "Lois told me everything, I'm going to make mincemeat out of you."

"Bring it on asshole." Stan screamed.

The man then roared like a wild animal and charged at Peter with the knife.

however Peter dodged, yanked the knife out of Stan's hand before slamming the man into the wall and beating him up.

"YOU SICK TWISTED SON OF A BITCH." The dim witted man screamed in fury as he continued to pumble Stan. "You broke your restraining order and viciously attacked my wife."

A battered and bruised Stan then got up and tried to run, however Peter was to quick for him and gave Stan a shoulder to the face which sent him crashing down the stairs until falling on the landing unconscious.

Peter then quickly called the Police and after a few minutes the Police had arrived and were escorting a battered and bruised Stan away while Peter comforted Lois.

 **End Flashback**

"After That Stan was sentenced to 34 years in IronGate Prison." Lois explained. "I was very shaken up about it and thankfully I didn't contract any diseases or infections, but a few days later me and Peter discovered that I was pregnant and that the baby was Stan's, at first I wanted to get rid of it but Peter convinced me to keep it and give being a mother a go, then after nine months I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl."

"Oh God!" Meg cried out in horror. "You're a sick disgusting man Mr Thompson and I'll never accept you as my father, Dad will always be my Dad."

Stan gave Meg a furious face before noticing that Chris, Stewie, Quagmire, Cleveland and Joe had arrived.

"Good God you really do need to be controlled Lois." Stan began in a mocking voice. "I did some digging and while I'm happy that you've remained a Housewife and have taught Piano and a job as an Air Hostess, I'm appalled that you've dared to be a News Reporter, a Call Girl, a Lifeguard, a Theatre Director, the world truly has lost it's way allowing women to do men jobs."

"I think you'll find that the world has evolved since the Dark Ages." Lois explained in a shocked tone. "Everyone is equal and everyone has rights."

"Bah." Stan barked. "You've all gone soft in the head, and as for the company you keep disgusting, you've got a daughter that dresses and tries to act like a boy, a fat kid who belongs in an Insane Asylum and an abomination of nature that you dare to call a baby."

"Those are vile things to say." Brian retorted. "There's a good reason your precious Victorian Age no longer exists and that's because the views are morally wrong and disgusting."

"And you've got a talking Daemon Dog." Stan cried out in horror. "As for the others I can't believe the Police are now allowing a ussless cripple to work for them, and that black people now have rights, can hang out with white people and get paid they don't deserve them, they're not like us."

"Now that's just nasty." Cleveland remarked in a deadpan tone.

"No it's not." Stan whined. "I bet you can't even go for a bath without somthing stupid happening."

"You have no idea." Cleveland replied. "But that's just plain offensive no wonder Lois hates you."

"Oh please shut up you big fat, stupid." Stan yelled in annoyance.

Outside a flock of Pigeons suddenly took flight while shrieking in terror at the sound of Cleveland screaming in rage and disgust, a truck horn then honked loudly and a woman screamed before fainting while another clapped her hands over her young Son's ears, over at Cleveland's House Cleveland Jr fainted while Donna stood their with her jaw hanging open.

"Oh that man did not just use that word." Donna cried out in disgust.

Rallo then walked in looking stunned.

"Mamma did that man just call Cleveland a?" Rallo began asking in a shocked voice.

Donna instantly slapped her hand over her youngest child's mouth.

"Don't you even dare use that word in this house young man." Donna scolded just as Roberta walked in.

"Did I just here somebody call Cleveland a?" Roberta asked.

Donna then slapped her other hand over Roberta's mouth.

"Don't even think about it Roberta." Donna said in a very stern voice. "I will not have anybody use that sort of filthy language in this household."

Back at the Griffins house everyone was looking at Stan appalled with Lois also having her hands clapped over Stewie's ears.

"Get out of this house Stan." Lois yelled in fury. "I won't have anyone insult my kids or friends like that or resort to using disgusting language like that."

"Fine." Stan yelled before getting right up in Lois's face. "But I will have you back and you will accept me, DO YOU HERE ME, YOU WILL ACCEPT ME."

Stan then laughed in an overly hammy manner before storming out the front door and slamming it shut.

"I can't believe the Police were stupid enough not to warn me." Lois fumed. "This is a complete outrage."

"Well don't worry guys I still love you regardless." Meg replied before hugging her parents.

"Aww thanks Meg." Peter replied. "You know for a minute there I was worried you were going to run off with Stan, get some asshole of a boyfriend, get treated like the gabrial Angel by a bunch of whiny psycho teens who barley know you and then either brutally murder us or torture us and everyone else in Quahog."

"Tht's sick." Meg stated. "Why the Hell would some people think I'd do that anyway."

"I don't know Meg." Lois replied. "But for the sake of it I'm going to try and act civil towards Stan."

"Be careful Lois." Stewie warned. "This Man May Also be jealous of your wealth, it's a good thing we're not related or that I stopped acting, I wouldn't want us to end up like... well you know."

Stewie shivered At the thought and began hugging his stuffed Ducky toy tightly which caused it's head to fall off

Later on Lois went over to Stan's house much to Peter's horror, Stan seemed to be acting nicer and he and Lois were now drinking wine.

"Lois you must believe me." Stan was saying in a slightly slurred voice. "I can change."

"I'm starting to believe it." Lois replied in a luffed voice. "Maybe you can change."

"Are you enjoying the wine." Stan asked.

"Oh yes but I do feel lightheaded." The redhead remarked as she and Stan put their empty wine glasses down.

"That's to be expected. " The man remarked as he moved closer to Lois.

"What!" Lois exclaimed suspiciously.

Suddenly without warning Stan wrapped his arms around Lois and got right up to her which made the redhead feel uncomfortable, her eyes then widened in horror and she trembled as Stan moved his hands down her shirt and on to her breasts.

"Uhhh What are you doing?" Lois asked nervously.

"Shut up and take it." Stan yelled before pinning Lois to the couch.

Stan then tried to snog Lois but the redhead was putting up a fight and trying to push him off while keeping her head away from his.

"Don't do this." Lois pleaded.

Lois finnaly seized her chance and punched Stan straight in the face before leaping up and running to the front door.

"I knew you couldn't change." Lois yelled in a mortified voice.

"Come Back here." Stan demanded as he got up off the couch. "I will win you back.

Stan then grabbed Lois by the arm and tried to pull her back in but Lois pulled away and ran off, Stan then ran out onto the front lawn and watched Lois's retreating figure.

"Don't think you can run from me Lois." Stan thundered. "I'll get you and when I do you'll regret it."

Lois made it home and told Peter what happened making him red with fury.

"That sick Psychopath." The obese man roared in anger. "I'm going to kill him."

"Peter no." Lois cried out in shock. "Just calm down we don't want to start anything."

"Lois he tried to make out with you and touched you inappropriately." Peter remarked. "You can't just ignore this."

"Look just leave it." Lois retorted. "Tell you What tomorrow night we'll take Stewie out to see a movie, that'll calm you down."

"Yaaaaaayyyyy." The dim witted man cheered in delight. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy I wanna see Peter Rabbit."

Peter then ran about the living room giggling in delight and rapidly clapping his hands.

Later on Stan had arrived at a rundown office building and had entered, he was now sat behind a desk talking with Lucifer.

"So Mr Thompson you want me to help you get rid of Peter just so you can have Lois and Meg to yourself?" Lucifer asked in a horrified voice.

"Yes that's exactly what I want." Stan replied in a sinister voice. "With That Fat moron out of the way Lois and Meg will be in their rightful place."

"Ok then." Lucifer replied in a more cheerful tone. "So what do you need?"

"I need some thugs to orchestrate a mugging so that the fatass will be shot and killed." Stan explained. "Can you do that?"

"Of course I can do anything." Lucifer explained. "Allow me to introduce my associate and boyfriend Mr Whimpy."

The shadowy figure suddenly stepped out into the light revealing himself.

He was tall and quite bulky with tan coloured skin and a large round face with short 80s style black hair, he was wearing round, glasses, he also wore a white shirt with black trousers that also looked like they'd come from the 80s.

"Glad I can be of service." Mr Whimpy said in a silly sounding Hungarian accent. "Don't worry I know the feeling of rejection, jealousy and the fear of loosing somebody all to well."

"Ah I think you and I are going to get on just fine." Stan replied. "Tell me Mr Whimpy have you ever killed someone before?"

"Ehhhhh, Maybe Once or twice." Mr Whimpy replied nervously.

The next evening Peter, Lois and Stewie were coming out of the cinema after seeing Peter Rabbit.

"That was great." Stewie stated in satisfaction.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it Sweetie." Lois replied while smiling at him. "Who's my cute little boy."

Lois then began tickling Stewie which made him giggle in delight, suddenly a group of four men one of which was Mr Whimpy suddenly cornered them while aiming handguns.

"Hold It right there." Mr Whimpy demanded in a threatening tone.

"Oh my God." Lois cried out in alarm. "Sweetie get behind Mummy."

Stewie then got placed on the ground and imediatly hid behind Lois's leg while holding her hand and holding his stuffed Ducky toy in the other.

"Alright man give us your wallet or we'll hurt the lady." One Of The men threatened.

"Like Hell you will." Peter yelled in anger as he marched up to Mr Whimpy before producing his Wallet. "But here's my wallet so don't hurt me."

Peter then gave Mr Whimpy his Wallet, but before anyone could react Mr Whimpy raised his gun and fired shooting Peter in the shoulder causing the obese man to fall over while cursing.

"Oh God!" Lois exclaimed in a mortified voice. "Oh my God Peter."

Lois then charged at the men and kicked them in the face, she then punched Mr Whimpy But was grabbed from behind by to Of The Muggers and pinned to the wall.

"Shut it lady." One Of The men yelled aggressively while Lois whimpered in Terror. "We're not done yet."

"Let's get this broad's eearings." Another man suggested in excitement.

The two other men began trying to grab Lois's eearings But The redhead resisted while whimpering and begging incoherently.

"don't steal those." Lois begged in a terrified voice. "Those eearings Are a family heirloom."

"Oh a rich girl eh." One Of The Muggers said in a seductive tone. "Redhead and rich."

"We find that attractive." Another Mugger replied seductively as he caressed Lois's cheek.

The Mugger pinning Lois suddenly pulled her violently away by the arm from the wall and pinned her to the floor.

One of the men put his hands on each side of Lois's head and they took turns snogging her while Lois screamed in protest and fear and tried pushing them off.

Mr Whimpy however just watched before noticing the Toy Stewie was cling on to.

"What is that Toy?" Mr Whimpy asked before grabbing it. "Give it to me."

Mr Whimpy and Stewie entered a tug of war over the Toy before Mr Whimpy held it up and saw that it was a Ducky Toy.

He gazed at it for several minutes with a look of sadness before growling and throwing it against the wall.

"Don't step on a crack or you'll fall and break your back." Ducky said in her original voice.

The men then ran off which was imediatly followed by Lois getting up and calling an Ambulance.

The next day the Griffins were at the Hospital with Peter sitting up in bed sporting a bandage around his shoulder.

"Well Mrs Griffin you'll be happy to know that we removed the bullet and found no signs of serious damage." Dr Hartman explained in a cheerful manner. "So your husband should fully recover within a few days and be back home in no time."

"That's wonderful news Dr Hartman." The redhead replied in relief. "I just hope they catch the animals who did this."

"And the weird part was Brian one of the men got all emotional over my Ducky Toy." Stewie was saying in a weirded out voice. "I've no idea why I just hope she hasn't been traumatised from all this."

Lois then gave Peter a hug and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Well you just get better soon Peter." Lois said. "You were very brave trying to protect me and Stewie."

Meanwhile over at the Office Building Stan and Lucifer were towering over the three Muggers.

"How dare you try and snog my wife to be." Stan thundered. "You have no rights and you failed to kill that miserable bastard."

"B-but it wasn't our faults." One Of The men said in a voice quivering with fear. "It was Whimpy he failed to shoot properly and he got all emotional over some dumb dinosaur Toy."

"Well at least I was sane enough not to snog her." Mr Whimpy stated in a smug tone. "And I wasn't getting emotional over that Toy."

"Mr Whimpy's right you've failed us." Lucifer replied. "Now die."

Lucifer then transformed into his devil form and breathed fire on the three Muggers incinerating them instantly while they screamed in fear and agony.

Lucifer then returned to his normal form.

"Sorry about that." Lucifer apologised.

"Well no matter." Stan began in a sinister tone. "Peter's out of the way so we can move on to Phase Two, Mr Whimpy have you ever helped in a kidnapping of an ex?"

"No I haven't." Mr Whimpy replied in a nervous tone.

"Good because you're about to." Stan replied.

Later on at the Griffins house Lois was sitting on the couch and rocking Stewie to sleep for his nap.

After the infant had fallen asleep Lois lay him on the couch when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

the redhead went to answer and was shocked to find Stan standing there.

"Lois allow me to apologise for my behaviour earlier." Stan began as he shoved his way past Lois and into the Living Room. "I promise I won't try anything."

"Look Stan I don't trust you." Lois retorted in an irritated voice. "You just want me back, well I'm not taking you back."

"Oh Lois you should realise that I'm not going to take no for an answer." Stan replied while grinning evily.

"Stan just because Meg is your daughter dosn't mean she wants you in her life." Lois yelled in anger. "She knows what you did."

Stan's face turned brick red.

"You have just made me very angry." Stan growled in fury. "You should've aborted that bitch, Besides your parents wanted us to get married because I was just as rich as they are, I love those old fashioned ways rich people used to do things in the olden days."

"As I recall Meg was conceived in a vile way." Lois fumed.

"She's nothing like that asshole you chose over me." Stan hollered. "So I will make my move and...

"She's nothing like you either." Lois snapped.

"I don't give a Rat's ass weather you left me or not." Stan roared. "We still have a Child together so that proves your mine, you and Meg are coming with me."

Lois imediatly charged at Stan and tried to strike him but Stan grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her into the wall.

he then tried to snog Lois who whimpered in fear while trying to fight him off.

Stan violently shoved the redhead to the floor, he then took out some rope and tied it round Lois's middle before tying her hands behind her back and around the bottom of her legs, Lois wa crying out in protest and fear while trying to wriggle Free but it was no use.

Grinning with satisfaction Stan lifted Lois into his arms ran outside and headed for his car.

He then opened the boot up which had several holes in it and threw Lois in before slamming it shut.

he then got in the front passenger seat with Mr Whimpy driving.

"Don't you think this is a bit extreme?" Mr Whimpy asked.

"My dear confused Whimpy." Stan replied. "This is the only way she'll be mine, soon she and Meg will respect me, plus at least I'm not like that paranoid abusive Monster Jozzsef Barsi In fact I'm better than him."

"Well that's true." Mr Whimpy replied. "Now let's see if we can't find this Meg girl.

"You're both dead meat once Peter finds out." Lois shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Stan replied in fake reassurance. "Soon you and Meg will be mine forever ALL MINE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Mr Whimpy continued to drive the Car.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **(AN Well that was Chapter 5 And The First Part Of The Stan Thompson triology, I hope you enjoyed and remember to Read And Review, once again thanks to NarwhalPuppy for some of the dialogue**

 **Mr Whimpy like Satan's Boyfriend From South Park Bigger Longer And Uncut Mr Whimpy is based on a real life evil person but I'm not telling who yet but I'm leaving a few subtle clues, let me know who you think it is.**

 **Next Chapter Preview.**

 **In The Next Chapter Of Family Guy Final Season Stan and Mr Whimpy abduct Meg and take her and Lois to Los Angeles where Stan plans on holding a forced marrige, will Peter and the others stop him in time, find out next time on Family Guy Final Season.**


	6. Return Of A Predator Part 2

**(AN) Hello and welcome to Chapter Six Of my Final Season Fanfic And The Second Part Of The Stan Thompson storyline.**

 **This Chapter will also throw a few more hints as to who Mr Whimpy really is, Credit goes to NarwhalPuppy for some of the dialogue I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Family Guy, it and all related characters are owned by 20TH Century Fox And Fuzzy Door Productions as well as The Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Return Of The Predator Part 2**

* * *

Meg was currently walking along the road and minding her own business, she was worried about what Stan Thompson might do to her Mum, suddenly there was a russling noise and Meg quickly turned towards the nearby bushes, feeling nervous she slowly approached and peered through, seeing nothing Meg turned to leave but was suddenly grabbed by the arm and dragged through

Meg began kicking and screaming but was violently shoved to the floor by Mr Whimpy.

"Well this was much easier than expected." Stated Mr Whimpy in suprise and disappointment, "I would've figured a teenager would have more fight in them than a little kid but I geuss I was wrong."

Mr Whimpy rolled Meg over and took out some rope, he then tied it round Meg's middle before tying her hands behind her back and then around the bottom of her legs, Meg tried to wriggle Free while crying out in fear but it was no use.

Mr Whimpy then lifted Meg over his shoulder and ran through the woods before reaching Stan's car and throwing the teen into the boot, slamming it shut and driving off.

"Well done Whimpy." Cheered Stan in a proud voice, "Now we have Meg it's time to head to our next destination."

"And where would that be Sir?" Asked Mr Whimpy.

"To our Private Jet That will go straight to Los Angeles." Explained Stan, "You ever lived there?"

"Oh Hell Yeah!" Exclaimed Mr Whimpy in delight and excitement. "I lived there after escaping Hungry during the whole Soviet stuff and then initially living in California, I then lived in Los Angeles until about 1988."

* * *

Meanwhile in the boot Meg rolled on to her side and saw Lois who was also tied up and looked horrified.

"Mom what's going on?" Asked Meg in a scared and shocked whisper.

"I don't know honey." Answered Lois. "But Stan's abducted us and from the sounds of it is heading for Los Angeles."

"Who's the Hungarian guy?" Asked Meg.

"No idea." Answered Lois, "all I know is that this guy is called Mr Whimpy and is someone who's risen from the dead."

Mr Whimpy continued to drive out of Quahog, he and Stan then began loudly singing We Built This City as it played on the Radio.

* * *

Back in Quahog Brian parked the Prius in the Griffins driveway and got out, Peter then walked out with his arm in a bandage, the two then approached the house and noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

"That's weird." Remarked Brian, "Why would Lois leave the door open?"

The talking dog got on all fours and began sniffing about, he then picked up a very familiar scent which caused him to start barking loudly before running inside with Peter.

"Oh no!" Muttered The talking dog in fear.

The two looked around at some of the knocked over furniture which showed that there had been a fight, there also seemed to be a dent in the wall near the kitchen door and Stewie was fast asleep on the couch.

"Holy Crap!, Lois has become neglectful." Peter cried out in shock.

"Peter you're such an idiot." Retorted Brian, "It's pretty obvious what's happened."

"What?" Asked The obese man in a clueless voice.

"Stan Thompson was here and there's signs of a struggle." Explained Brian while emphasising each word.

Peter simply stared blankly at Brian while trying to fit the peices together in his tiny brain.

Brian simply facepalmed.

"So That means that Stan has obviously abducted Lois." Continued Brian in an irritated tone.

The dog watched as Peter slowly but surely began to figure it out, after a few minutes Peter gasped in horror.

"Holy Crap!" The dim witted man cried out in horror before crying hysterically.

"Pull yourself together Peter." Yelled Brian before slapping the man, "We need to call the Police."

Brian then dialled 911 And after a few minutes Joe and several Police Officers were there.

"Don't worry Peter we'll find Lois." Said Joe as he patted his friend on the shoulder, "I've also recived word that Stan's house has been completlely Empty.

"That must mean Stan's trying to flee Quahog." Suggested Brian, "And I don't mean to make things worse but I'm afraid he may have taken Meg too, I can't get through to her at all."

"We'll put out a nationwide manhunt and a Red Alert at once." Said An Officer, "We'll keep you updated."

* * *

A few hours later Stan and Mr Whimpy had arrived in Los Angeles, they then frogmarched Lois and Meg into a car with guns to their backs before shoving them into the back, Mr Whimpy then drove them into a woodland area and he and Stan got out, they grabbed Lois and Meg out of the back and held them around the middle with the pair crying out in protest and fear and trying to escape.

"You won't get away with this you psychos." Yelled The redhead in terror as they were pushed into the clearing.

"Shut it Lois." Snapped Stan.

Stan then gripped Lois's arm and dragged her towards a large tree and pinned her back to it, Meg could only watch in horror as Stan took out some rope and wrapped it round Lois's middle with the redhead whimpering in fear, Stan then wrapped it round the rest of the tree bark and grinned.

"You will obey me." Ranted Stan in triumph, "In the way a wife is expected to honour her Husband."

"Forget it." Spat Lois in a voice quivering with fear, "I'll never marry you, what century do you live in, you're like Cal from Titanic."

Stan growling in fury snapped his fingers and Mr Whimpy pulled out a handgun and pressed it to Meg's temple causing the teen to start whimpering, Mr Whimpy then moved closer so that Lois could see which sent the redhead into hysterics.

"Refusing huh?" Asked Stan in aggression while ignoring Lois's hysterical pleas.

"Don't give in Mom." Meg cried out in terror, "Don't do as he says."

"What do you see in that scumbag Peter?" Asked Stan, "He's fat, psychotic, dosn't make enough to provide for his family, yeah that makes a great man, plus he acts as if he's four."

"Peter treats me with respect." Yelled Lois, "He loves me, you on the other hand are a-

Stan growled in fury and without warning slapped Lois across the face before whipping out a handgun and pressing it to Lois's forehead making the redhead whimper.

"Shut up!" Snapped Stan, "I did those things to you out of love."

"Peter's more of a father to me than you'll ever be." Yelled Meg while trembling in fear.

"Shut it girly." Snapped Mr Whimpy, "I'll warm you right now I've murdered two people before, so don't take the Name lightly, I've got enough blood on my hands already."

"I'll do whatever you want just please don't hurt my daughter, I'm begging you." Begged Lois.

"That's good Lois." Said Stan while smirking, "This man helped mug you, he was also like me had a couple of exes, one of which he murdered in cold blood so try to be nice."

Stan untied Lois and instantly pressed his gun into the small of her back with Mr Whimpy doing the same to Meg, the pair were then frogmarched back to the car.

* * *

Back in Quahog the Police were still trying to figure out where Stan had taken Lois without much luck.

"I can't believe that Stan would resort to abducting Lois and Meg." Said Peter in shock, "When I find that bastard I'll tear him limb from limb."

"Don't worry Peter." Reassured Brian, "I'm sure the Police will catch Stan and get Lois back."

"I know that." Replied Peter, "Lois is a brave tough woman I'm sure she'll cope."

"Uhhh sure whatever you say Peter." Replied Brian before rolling his eyes.

Suddenly Joe and two Police Officers came in.

"Peter I think you might want to see this." Stated Joe as he pulled out a blank DVD Disk.

"What is it?" Asked The obese man curiously.

"We asked around at the local Airport and they gave us this CCTV footage." Explained One Of The Officers.

Joe then placed the Disk into the DVD player and switched the TV on, the screen flickered for a few moments before showing black and white CCTV footage of the Quahog Airport, nothing of interest happened for a few minutes until suddenly Stan and Mr Whimpy came into view while Lois and Meg were being frogmarched in front with guns pressed into their backs.

"Oh my God!" Brian cried out in horror.

"That Guy with Stan is the Mugger Who shot me." Shouted Peter in horror.

"Of course." Began Joe in triumph, "Stan obviously wanted you out of the way so he could abduct Lois, so he hired him and those other guys to mug you."

Peter, Joe and the two Police Officers went into the kitchen, after a few moments Stewie crept out from behind the couch and stared at the paused footage on the TV screen.

"You know Brian there's Somthing awfully familiar about that Mugger." Remarked Stewie in a nervous voice, "I'm sure I've seen his face before."

"I know what you mean." Replied The talking dog, "I think even Ducky senses somthing evil about him."

The young infant looked down at his Ducky Toy which was lying on the floor and moving slightly with it's voice stuck on a loop.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Said The Ducky Toy over and over.

* * *

Meanwhile in Los Angeles Stan and Mr Whimpy had arrived at a Private Hotel, they continued to frogmarch Lois and Meg at gunpoint until they reached a room, Stan then opened the door.

"Alright now get in." Demanded Stan in a threatening tone.

Lois and Meg were then viciously shoved into the room where they fell to the floor before standing up and staring at Stan and Mr Whimpy with terrified eyes.

"What are we doing at a Private Hotel?" Questioned Lois in a scared voice.

"The Police will be after me." Explained Stan. "So we're resting here before the Wedding tommorow."

"There won't be a Wedding tomorrow." Snapped Lois, "When are you going to get it into your thick skull that I don't love you."

"Oh yes there will." Retorted Stan before slapping Lois across the face, "It'll be a Private Wedding and Mr Whimpy will be the host."

"You're a Monster." Yelled Meg in horror.

Stan then howled like a wounded animal before punching the wall and marching right up to Meg.

"SHUT UP." Screamed Stan in fury, "YOU WILL RESPECT ME."

Stan then smacked Meg across the face which sent the teen crashing to the floor, Lois cried out in shock before instantly running over to Meg, picking her up and hugging her protectively, Stan then slowly approached the pair with a furious face.

"Those other kids of yours are disasters." Remarked Stan in disgust, "I won't let Meg end up like them, I'm sending her to a Military Camp for troubled youths."

"You're a potential child abuser." Lois cried out in a mortified voice, "Peter's a saint compared to you, my children are wonderful you have no right to talk about them like that."

"I do so have a right to slap Meg." Spat Stan, "I want constant perfection from her."

Lois growled in anger and charged at Stan, she raised her hand and tried slapping him, but the man grabbed Lois's arms and slammed her into a wall, Lois tried to fight but Stan simply grabbed a rolled up Magazine and smacked the redhead sending her to the floor.

Stan instantly grabbed a chunk of Lois's hair and dragged her kicking and screaming into the bedroom, he then lifted her up and threw Lois on to the bed.

"Before the wedding we must have sex." Declared Stan before slamming the door shut, locking it and removing his trousers.

"That's funny coming from a guy with good morals." Retorted Lois in a voice quivering with fear.

"You're one to talk about moral values Mrs Adult Film Star." Barked Stan, "And marrying a filthy degenerate.

"You're the one who- Began Lois.

Lois then stopped when Stan screamed in fury and pinned her to the bed.

"I will have constant perfection from you too." Bellowed Stan, "In the end you will be my perfect little housewife."

Lois began screaming in protest and fear while tying to push the man off her who was pulling her trousers down.

* * *

In the main room Meg could only listen on in horror as Lois began screaming in terror at what Stan was doing.

"Nnnnnooooooo!" Shrieked Lois in Terror.

"Wow that's just a bit extreme." Remarked Mr Whimpy, "I mean I was never a saint myself but even I wasn't that beastly."

"Why does that matter." Moaned Meg in despair, "Look I don't care who you are but given that you're someone from Hell you must've been truly evil."

Mr Whimpy growled in anger and charged at Meg.

"I'm nothing like that monster." Snapped Mr Whimpy, "Listen Meg I never wanted to be a monster, but sometimes you do somthing and don't realise what you've done until it's to late, I remember the day I died all to well."

 **Flashback**

We see a living Mr Whimpy burst through the door to a Garage, he rolled to the floor while coughing and spluttering, smoke could be seen billowing through the door as a Smoke Alarm blared loudly.

Mr Whimpy crawled across the floor and staggered to his feet and slammed the door shut.

"Oh God!, Oh my God!, what have I done?" Wailed Mr Whimpy in panicked despair, "I've, I've killed them, I've killed them all."

Mr Whimpy then fell to his knees and held the ripped up remains of a purple Kite.

"Everyone was right." Whispered Mr Whimpy in a horrified manner, "I'm a monster, my Maria is dead, my little one is dead and all because of me."

Whimpy's ears pricked up as he heard the sound of Police Sirens And Fire Engine Sirens, this caused Mr Whimpy to stand up.

"Oh God!, I can't go to jail." Yelled Mr Whimpy in horror, "No i can't live with what I've done I geuss this is the end for me."

Mr Whimpy then threw the Kite remains away and pulled out a pistol, he then pressed it to his forehead, closed his eyes and let a few tears fall down.

"Dear God Please have no mercy on my soul." Begged Mr Whimpy, "I don't deserve it."

Just as Neighbours were standing outside looking at the burning house they jumped when a loud gunshot rang out.

 **End Flashback.**

"So you murdered your own Family in cold blood." Meg cried out in horror, "You're terrible."

"I never meant to." Moaned Mr Whimpy in a distraught voice, "I never wanted to hurt any of them, you have to realise when I was born my father abandoned me I was constantly bullied and teased because of it and my accent, my mother didn't care either, that led to me being afraid Of loosing people of them leaving me which caused me to have a bit of a bad temper."

"Oh." Remarked Meg in a whisper, "That sounds like a rotten childhood, but you shouldn't be excused for your actions."

"I know." Mumbled Mr Whimpy, "I wish I could take it all back."

* * *

Later on back in Quahog Stewie was in his lab examining the footage of Stan and Mr Whimpy when Brian walked in.

"You know there's Somthing awfully familiar about that guy." Remarked The talking dog.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Replied The young infant, "When him and those other thugs were mugging Peter and Lois I was sure I reecgnised him from somewhere."

"Did he say or do anything weird?" Asked Brian.

"Well there was that thing with him snatching Ducky." Answered Stewie, "He seemed to get really sad and then threw her away."

"Stewie that's it!" Exclaimed Brian, "It must have somthing to do with Ducky, try and think of some Ducky facts."

"Well Aria Noell Curzon has been voicing Ducky since the fifth film." Explained Stewie, "And... and she was originally voiced by Judith Barsi."

"You don't think it's possible that." Began Brian in a horrified voice before his blood ran cold.

"That this guy is Jozsef Barsi resurrected from the dead." Finished Stewie sounding mortified.

The two nodded in agreement before trembling in fear, Stewie then began breathing in a panicky manner.

"Oh my God!, Oh my God!, Oh my God!" Repeated Stewie rapidly in a scared voice.

"Stewie calm down." Said Brian in a calm voice.

"Calm Down." Replied Stewie nervously, "CALM DOWN, you don't seem to get it do you Brian, that child murdering psychopath murdered his own daughter someone I looked up to and admired."

"Don't worry Stewie, he wouldn't hurt you." Reassured Brian, "But we have to warn Peter and Joe."

* * *

Peter, Joe and the two Police Officers were sitting in the kitchen eating lunch when suddenly Brian and Stewie came charging in with horrified expressions.

"Peter, Joe there's Somthing we have to tell you." Yelled Brian in a breathless voice.

"You know where Lois is?" Asked Peter in aa hopeful voice.

"No!" Answered Brian, "But we actually found out that Stan's acomplise is actually Jozsef Barsi."

Joe almost choked on his tea before spewing it.

"Not That SOB again." Joe cried out in shock."

"You knew him?" Asked Peter sounding bewildered.

"I was once part of the LAPD and got called over when the house was set on fire." Explained Joe in a saddened voice befor bowing his head, "I can still remember it clear as day, the neighbours just standing there horrofied and when they brought out the bodies, and there was some poor girl bawling her eyes out because her best friend had been murdered."

"Damn!" Muttered The talking dog, "I bet I know where they've gone, Stan and Jozsef had homes in Los Angeles so that's very likley where they've taken Lois and Meg."

"Holy Crap!" Exclaimed Peter, "We have to get there right away."

"I'll go get a crew together." Stated One Of The Officers, "Then we'll join the Los Angeles Police Department and catch these people."

* * *

It was the next morning in Los Angeles and Lois was just waking up, at first she thought that it had all been a horrible nightmare and that she was back in bed at home and with Peter, however opening her eyes the redhead realised that it had all been real as she saw Stan hovering over her.

"Get up." Demanded Stan, "It's time for the wedding that should've happened years ago."

Lois leapt out of bed and tried to kick Stan but the man grabbed her and threw her to the floor, he then grabbed her hair and dragged Lois kicking and screaming into the main Hotel room where Meg and Mr Whimpy were waiting.

The group then got ready and after having Breakfast and brushing their teeth headed for Stan's Car, Lois and Meg were one again frogmarched over to it it's guns at their backs before they were thrown into the back by Stan, Mr Whimpy sat next to both of them and held his gun to them.

"You don't have to do this." Pleaded Meg. "Who are you really?"

"Oh so you still haven't figured it out yet have you." Replied Mr Whimpy, "Then fine I'll tell you, I am Jozsef Barsi, father of the Child Actress Judith Barsi."

Lois and Meg's jaws dropped in astonishment.

"You're Judith Barsi's dad." Meg cried ou in horror, "You vile, horrible, evil, psychotic man, you murdered your own daughter and wife."

"I remember watching that Fatal Passions Documentery." Replied Lois, "You're an evil man."

"I know that." Snapped Mr Whimpy, "And I swear after I killed her I instantly regretted it, I was blinded by rage."

Lois imediatly slapped Mr Whimpy in the face before kicking him causing the Man to squeal and whimper.

"That still dosn't excuse what you did." Retorted The redhead.

Stan eventually parked outside of a Funeral home and got out, he and Mr Whimpy then frogmarched Lois and Meg towards the building.

"You wanna hold a wedding at a Funeral home." Mr Whimpy cried out in exasperation, "When I died I wasn't even given a Funeral they just took my body, threw it into a dump and left it to slowly rot away."

"Stop whining Whimpy." Barked Stan, "The Police will never know we're here, then we'll slip away, oh and by the way Mr Whimpy this Funeral home is near Forrest Lawns Memorial Park, The final resting place of many actors including your wife and as you called her your little one."

Mr Whimpy was left speechless, he then marched right up to Stan and glared at him.

"You're trying to torture me aren't you?" Asked The man in fury, "Do you think I'm proud of what I did that night, do you think I wanted to kill my own daughter, no Mr Thompson I loved Judith I never wanted to hurt her."

"Just get in the Church." Ordered Stan, "Now Lois my dear we will be married."

And without another word Stan dragged a protesting Lois into the funeral home with Mr Whimpy following, however they had failed to notice Meg slipping away from them and running down the street.

* * *

Over at the Los Angeles Airport Peter, Brian, Chris, Stewie, Joe and a dozen Police Officers from both Quahog and Los Angeles marched out of the building.

"Ohhhh I can't wait to see the look on that bastard's face when we catch them." Declared Peter in excitement.

"First we'll have to figure out where they are." Said A Los Angeles Officer. "Los Angeles is a massive city and there are loads of churches, and we don't have much time."

"But What If they're not using an actual church?" Brian suggested.

"HAY GUYS WAIT UP." A familiar voice yelled.

The group turned around and cheered in delight as Meg ran up to them panting before tripping over on to her face.

"Oh Meg thank God you're safe." Peter cried out in relief. "Now do you know where Lois is?"

"Hurry... they're... about to... start the wedding." Meg panted as she got to her feet. "Stan and that nutcase have taken her to the funeral home near Forrest Lawns Memorial Park."

"Talk about a dark place for a wedding." Joe remarked. "Let's go."

"Oh guys." Meg began. "That Mr Whimpy Guy is actually Jozzsef Barsi."

"We know." The group replied.

They then began to head to the Police cars and drove off accidentally leaving Meg behind

"Hay aren't you forgetting somebody?" The teen cried out in horror.

One Of The Police cars sped up to Meg and Peter quickly pulled her inside, the car then zoomed off.

* * *

Over at the church Stan was standing in front of Lois and tightly gripping her arms while Mr Whimpy held a copy of the bible.

"Ghosts and spirits we are gathered here in this damp and frankly cold funeral home to witness the forced marriage between Stan Thompson and Lois Griffin." Mr Whimpy began in irritation. "Although why you would force an already married ex to marry you is beyond me and I find it immoral."

"ON WITH IT MAN." Stan roared before kicking Mr Whimpy in the groin.

"Owwwwww." Mr Whimpy moaned. "Alright fine, do you Stan Thompson take this very nice and to good for you redhead as your unlawfully married sla- Uh I mean wife."

"Of course I do you idiot." Stan snapped before slapping Mr Whimpy.

"At least I married for actual love twice." Whimpy muttered under his breath. "And do you Lois take this frankly disgusting pig who I'm regretting ever meeting and who should rot in hell as your unlawfully wedded Slave driver, uh I mean husband."

But before Lois could say anything the doors burst open and a dozen Officers charged in guns raised.

"Stan Thompson you are under arrest for kidnapping and holding an Ilegal wedding." One Officer yelled. "And Jozzsef Barsi you to Are under arrest for the murders of Judith and Maria Barsi."

"You tattled On me." Stan roared at Mr Whimpy before wrenching the bible from his hand.

"It wasn't me I swear." Mr Whimpy pleaded as he ran away from Stan who attempted to whack him with the Bible.

Stan then ran at Lois and grabbed her by the arm, he then wrapped his arm around her neck before placing his gun to her head making Lois whimper while also trying to fight.

"Stay where you are." Stan threatened in a dangerous tone. "This woman is mine, so don't follow me or I'll blow her brains out."

Stan then threw a smoke pellet on to the ground and imediatly was hidden in a large cloud of smoke, when the smoke died down after a few moments Stan and Lois were gone.

"Holy Crap." Peter cried out. "He's gone and he's taken Lois with him."

"Meg's gone to." Joe replied. "Come On you guys, we've got to find them."

Everyone then left the funeral home.

Stewie imediatly took out a Granada and rolled it across the floor, Mr Whimpy while running tripped over the device which went off with a loud bang, the man was sent flying and screaming through a stain glass window before flying into the sky and then plummeting towards the Memorial Park, Whimpy closed his eyes as he spun and headed straight for a dark green plaque.

* * *

Whimpy crashed straight into the plaque and smashed it, Mr Whimpy sighed in relief as somthing hard broke his fall, the man opened his eyes and saw that he was lying face down on a small white coffin, the paint looked very worn and old.

"Oh thanks for breaking the fall." Mr Whimpy groaned as he climbed up and crawled out of the grave. "And sorry for disturbing you."

Mr Whimpy looked down and saw the broken green fragments scattered on the grass, he then looked down to which his eyes widened in horror and his breathing quickened.

"Oh no." He muttered. "Oh god what have I done?"

Mr Whimpy was reading the remaining words on the plaque, they read,

"In loving... f... the Actress Judi... Barsi... 197... 88... our... rete angel... yep, ep, p."

"Oh God, Oh God!" Mr Whimpy exclaimed in horror. "Oh please forgive me."

Mr Whimpy then bolted for the bushes before climbing the gate and running with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Meanwhile Stan had dragged both Lois and Meg into a woodland area, the two were kicking and screaming in retest but Stan was to strong and threw them to the floor.

"Let me go Stan." Lois begged. "When's it going to get into your thick skull that I don't want to be with you."

Stan growled in anger before slapping Lois across the face.

"Shut it Lois." Stan snapped. "You and I are going to be together forever."

"I demand you forget about me." Lois pleaded.

"You have been a insubordinat woman." Stan declared as he grabbed Lois and pinned her to a tree. "For that you must pay."

"I refuse to be with you." The redhead yelled in a mortified voice. "You're nothing but a psycho who's stuck on traditions, Peter is a far better husband than you'll ever be, Peter's fun you're just a stiff."

"You and Meg will be mine." Stan roared in anger. "Husbands are supposed to be mature snobs, ever seen Room With A View Men should be just like that character Cecil, that's who I want to be like when I marry you."

Stan then pinned Lois to the floor and began snogging her, the redhead continued to kick and scream in protest and fear.

"Please stop." Lois begged. "When Peter saves me I'm getting you back in jail for life."

Stan then viciously pulled Lois up and dragged her and Meg out of the Forrest, he then spotted a man getting out of a black SUV and took out his gun before firing and shooting the man dead, Stan then grabbed the man's car Keyes before shoving Lois and Meg inside."

Mr Whimpy spotted the group nd leapt into the car with them.

"Ah there you are Whimpy I thought we'd lost you." Stan remarked before driving off.

"Thankfully no." Mr Whimpy replied in a saddened voice. "Come On let's go."

"Yes now we'll head for our new life." Stan replied. "Now that Lois and Meg are all mine, we can have many children."

"You'd be a terrible parent." Meg barked.

"No I wouldn't, I'd be a great parent." Stan remarked. "I know how to sing to little kids, ohh the itsy bitsy Spider went up the water spout, down came the Goblin and took the Spider out

Stan continued to drive while laughing wickedly.

* * *

 **(AN) Well that was Chapter 6 Of this final Season Story and Part two of the Stan Thompson story, I hope You enjoyed it and please remember to Read And Review.**

 **Fans of Marvel will instantly recognise the version of Itsy Bitsy Spider That Stan's singing.**

 **As you can see Mr Whimpy is Jozsef Barsi the evil, psychotic vile father of Judith Barsi, now before anyone has a hissy fit about me trying to make him sympathetic here me out, for one I'm not condoning in any way the man's actions, what he did was beyond wrong and the way he treated his wife and daughter was just evil but you have to remember this guy clearly had anger issues brought on from a terrible childhood and there's a lot of evidence suggesting he did love Judith, he just had anger issues, plus if he did deliberately kill them he would've ran not wandered about the house for two days.**

 **Plus we don't actually know what specifically happened that night so it's my belief that the guy was blinded by rage and, well you know the rest, but still I'm not trying to excuse his actions.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview**

 **in The next Chapter Of Family Guy Final Season, Stan takes Lois and Meg to his old family home and holds them prisoner, will Lois be able to escape, Meanwhile Peter and the others attempt to find Lois and Stewie makes a new friend, will they be able to rescue Lois find out next time on Family Guy Final Season.)**


	7. Return Of A Predator Part 3

**(AN, Hello there TimeLordMaster108 here with the third and final Part Of The Stan Thompson storyline, Credit once again goes to NarwhalPuppy for some of the dialogue, anyway this chapter introduces two brand new characters that'll help the others get Lois and Meg back, they're also based on two real life people one of them is actually a celebrity Actor, anyway I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7 Return Of A Predator Part 2**

Stan continued to drive through Los Angeles for several minutes before heading into a Neighbourhood, Mr Whimpy's eyes widened in shock as he realised where they were.

"Hang on a minute I know this place." Mr Whimpy cried out in shock. "This is Canoga Park, I used to live here."

"That's right Mr Whimpy." Stan cried out in excitement. "I used to live here as well when I was a child before moving to Quahog, tell me Mr Whimpy how did you afford enough money to move here."

"Well you see Stan Maria managed to get my daughter into acting." Mr Whimpy remarked proudly. "I was so proud of her, my little one making a name for herself."

"But then you grew paranoid and were scared that you were going to loose her." Stan interrupted in a sinister voice. "You were perfectly ok with her acting but instead of talking about your childhood fears you lashed out at her, you made threats of murder and then in your anger you murdered them."

"Stop it." Mr Whimpy growled in anger. "I didn't want to, I never, I never wanted to hurt them, I just lost my temper, what happened that night will always weigh on my heart."

"And yet you never went to the Police out of fear." Stan ontinued. "It'll also interest you to know that my house is a few houses down from your one."

Mr Whimpy said nothing, instead he simply sank lower in his chair, the car then stopped in the driveway of a house and everybody got out, Lois simply glared at Stan.

"You'll never get away with this." Lois stated as they all entered the house.

"I think you'll find I already have." Stan boasted. "We're now together and that's that."

Stan then glared at Whimpy Who was slumped on a couch looking sad with his head in his hands.

"And just ignore Whimpy." Stan continued. "I'm seriously Begining to question his loyalty, now if you'll excuse me I need to make a few phone calls."

San then marched off into another room, Lois and Meg looked at Mr Whimpy with concerned faces.

"You know I never thought I'd here myself say this but I actually feel bad for the guy." The redhead remarked.

"Me too." Meg replied.

Back at the Funeral Home the Police and remaining Griffins were trying to figure out where Stan went.

"He could've went to hide in his family home." Brian suggested.

"That's a possibility Brian." Joe replied. "But we'll have to rule out every other possibility first before trying there, Los Angeles is a huge City."

A Los Angeles Police Officer walked up to the group while pocketing a Walkie Talkie.

"We've just received word that a man's been found dead from a gunshot wound and his Car's been stolen along with his car keys." The Officer explained. "Judging from the fact that this incident took place just a short way from the Funeral Home we believe Stan Thompson is responsible."

"Oh my God!" Brian exclaimed in horror. "We really need to find them."

But before anybody could respond the doors burst open and two women ran in and up to the group, the one in front was tall with dark, short blonde hair and was wearing a white waistcoat with a grey shirt and black trousers.

The other woman was slightly shorter with bright blonde, long hair and was wearing a red jumper with black trousers.

"Sorry to disturb you Officers." The first woman said. "But we need to report a crime."

"Hay I know you, you're Tracey Gold." Joe cried out in excitement.

"Wait Tracey Gold as in the Actress?" Peter asked in bewilderment. "Oh boy this is just cool, I loved you in Growing Pains."

"Always nice to meet a fan." Tracey replied while smiling. "Anyway this other person is Aria Noell Curzon."

"Hay there." Aria said. "I don't suppose you'll have heard of me, but I'm."

"The current voice Actress Of Ducky In The Land Before Time sequals." Stewie cried out in delight while flapping his arms about and jumping about. "I love you in those films."

"Aww that's cute." Aria stated. "So anyway we came here to tell you that some cruel idiot has cashed into Judith Barsi's grave and destroyed the Plaque."

"What." Everyone cried out in shock.

"Yep." Tracey replied. "I was heading there to pay my respects to my friend then I met Aria who decided to come with m to pay respect to her predasecor, when we got to the Plaque it looked like someone had fallen right through it and smashed it."

"How rude." Peter remarked in a high pitched posh voice.

They all went out to the Graveyard and found the shattered Plaque.

"Oh boy what a mess." Joe remarked. "Don't worry girls we'll be able to fix this, in fact we'll refurbish it to make it look nice again."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." Aria replied. "It does indeed Yep, Yep Yep."

Back at the House Mr Whimpy was slumped on the couch looking lost in thought, he was remembering times long gone, in his head he could here the sounds of his daughter giggling in delight.

"Tag you're it Daddy." The voice said in his head.

Suddenly the giggling turned to soft sobbing, Whimpy closed his eyes and looked saddened.

"Why would you hurt me Daddy." The voice asked in a distraught tone. "I know you have issues but you need help, I wouldn't leave you."

Whimpy began crying as he now heard the sound of footsteps on a carpet and he sound of a gun being cocked.

"Wait Daddy What are you doing, please don't snap ou of it." The voice begged.

Whimpy was thrown out of his thoughts with a fright as a loud gunshot sounded in his head, the man then looked up to see Lois and Meg gazing at him with looks of concern."

"What are you two looking at?" Mr Whimpy growled in anger.

"Are you alright?" Lois asked in concern. "You seemed really lost in thought."

Mr Whimpy was about to tell Lois to shove off when suddenly he realised that Lois had shown concern.

"Hang on a sec, did you just ask me if I'm alright?" Whimpy asked in astonishment.

"Of course." Meg replied. "I think what Stan did was wrong sure you did horrible things but he shouldn't torture you like that."

"You, I." Mr Whimpy spluttered. "Thank you, but why would you feel sorry for me, I murdered my own daughter and wife."

"We're not excusing your actions." Lois explained. "But you were clearly just as much a victim in this whole tragedy as Judith and Maria were, you needed to get help for your problems, I think even Judith felt bad for you, she could probably see that deep down there was a good man in there he just got replaced by the other guy a lot."

"If you're trying to persuade me to not work for Stan then it won't work." Mr Whimpy retorted as he stood up. "I'm evil and work for him, there is nothing anyone can do to change that."

Mr Whimpy then stomped off while Lois and Meg watched, suddenly the sound of a large truck could be heard pulling up next to the house, the pair walk outside and their eyes widened as a group of Army people approached them, Stan walked out of the house with a triumphant grin.

"Stan what are these people doing here?" Lois asked in confusion.

"I told you Lois I'm dealing with your mistakes." Stan explained in delight. "Meg is being sent to a strict Army camp for troubled youths."

"No Stan I won't let you." The redhead yelled in horror.

"This is where that brat belongs." Stan snapped before slapping Lois. "Not In civilised society."

"You're a monster." Lois yelled.

Without warning Two Of The Army Men marched up to Meg, seized her by the arms and began dragging her backwards towards the truck with the teen kicking and screaming.

"No!" Lois exclaimed in a mortified voice as she charged at the army men. "Stay away from my daughter."

Lois then attempted to punch the men, however one Army man grabbed Lois round the middle and held her tight with Lois trying to wriggle Free while crying out in protest.

"Ma'm we have orders to take her." One Of The men barked in annoyance.

"No, no." Lois begged in a mortified voice. "Don't take her."

The man holding Lois dragged her back towards Stan who slapped her across the face before violently shoving her to the ground.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me in front of these people." Stan snarled as Lois begged incoherently. "I'll deal with you."

"Wait." Meg cried out. "You can't listen to that man he's just telling you I'm insane just so he can get rid of me."

"Hmm now that you mention it he did seem very old fashioned." One man said. "I'm sorry sir but it's against our Policy to follow outdated and immoral views."

The two men holding Meg released her, she then watched as the men got in their vechials and sped off.

Lois then pushed Stan off and ran up to Meg before the two hugged

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Stan bellowed in anger before running at Lois and punching her in the face. "YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH, I WAS THIS CLOSE TO GETTING RID OF THE LITTLE BRAT AND YOU HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHING."

Stan then grabbed Lois's hair and dragged her back into the house kicking and screaming, Meg could only listen in horror as Stan screamed at Lois while the redhead begged him to stop.

In the house Stan pulled Lois up from the floor, he then frogmarched her towards a door and opened it, Lois was breathing quite fast as Stan led her downstairs into a dimly lit, cold cellar.

"Now Lois I'm going to show you what will happen if you test my patience."

Lois glared up at Stan and spat in his face.

"you can Do your worst." The redhead said in a nervous voice. "Just let me go."

"Never." Stan snapped. "You're my wife and I'll punish you if necessary along with Meg."

Stan then frogmarched Lois into a small anti chamber where waiting inside was a rabid looking Wolf, the animal began growling viciously at Lois which made Lois nervous.

"This is Spike." Stan explained as he pushed Lois closer which made her whimper. "He's an Attack Wolf if you or Meg defy me he will chew you two to pieces."

Stan then snapped his fingers, at this Spike charged at Lois and leapt on her Before clawing at her shirt and snapping his jaws.

"Noooo." Lois pleaded while whimpering. "Don't get that Wolf to hurt me."

"Then don't defy me." Stan remarked before snapping his fingers again.

Spike got off of Lois and ran towards Stan before licking him and nuzzling him.

"Awww now who's my cutie wooty little spikey?" Stan cooed as he let Spike lick his face while he tickled Spike's belly and stroked him. "That's you, yes you are, yes you are."

Stan then threw Spike a rubber Porkchop which the dog grabbed in his mouth and began rolling around while chewing on it, Stan then gripped Lois by the arm and dragged her from the room.

Back at the Funeral Home Joe had just finished explaining to Tracey and Aria about Mr Whimpy, the two actresses were both left with mixed feelings of shock and horror.

"This is just terrible." Tracey remarked in a distraught voice. "I never met the guy but I remember poor little Judith was scared for her and her mum's life."

"I was only Nine when I found out about Judith." Aria declared. "I remember after my first day of recording Ducky's dialogue I overheard my Mum talking with my Agent and he was asking if I'd been told about her, I went up and asked and so my Mum took me aside and gently explained the situation, imagine having to tell your nine year old daughter that the predecessor of the character you're voicing was murdered."

Over in a nearby park Stewie and Brian were pacing up and down while thinking.

"What're we going to do?" Stewie asked in a scared voice while clutching his Ducky toy. "Los Angeles is a massive City and we don't even know where to begin."

"I don't know Stewie." The talking dog replied. "I mean it's not as though somthing's going to come falling out of the sky is it."

The pair suddenly stopped as the sound of faint music coming from the sky reached their ears.

"What the Deuce is that?" The young infant asked as he produced a hearing tube from his backpack and pressed it to his ears. "Brian I don't want to seem crazy but it appears to be, well it appears to be the Care Bears theme tune.

Stewie And Brian were right it was the Care Bears theme and up amongst the clouds was being played on a small music player being held by a young Ten Year old girl, she was quite short, had long dark blonde, 80s style hair tied into a ponytail, she was also wearing a light pink shirt with blue jeans and light pink sneakers, two small transparent wings sprouted out from her back and a golden Halo glowed just above her head.

"Whhoooo." The girl cheered in a little girl voice. "Come On Mum, This is so much fun."

The girl continued to fly and summersalt through the clouds while her mother a middle aged woman with long, bright blonde hair and also had wings and a Halo, she wore a navy blue shirt along with grey trousers and black soles.

"Be careful dear." The woman called out in a Hungarian accent. "You May be immortal but you still need to look where you're going."

"Oh don't worry Mum I know to be careful." The girl said in a cheerful tone before giggling in delight. "Yep, Yep."

But before the girl could finish she squealed in horror as a large flock of birds crashed into her knocking her off balance, the girl almost got her balance back when suddenly a vulture came and knocked her clean out of the sky, this sight caused the Mum to gasp as she dived down after her daughter with the girl screaming in hysterical terror.

Stewie was still pacing about and stopped to take a break, sudddenly without warning Stewie was floored on to the grass face down as somthing small but definatly human landed on top of him with a comedic bang, Stewie groaned as he felt Ducky against his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry." A young girl's voice said. "I'm still quite clumsy when it comes to flying Yep, Yep Yep."

"Oh don't worry Ducky I." Stewie began before suddenly stopping. "Wait a minute, Ducky you didn't talk did you."

Ducky remained silent.

"I didn't think so." Stewie remarked in a shocked voice. "In fact you can't even say that in your original voice."

The young infant slowly stood up, he then gazed up at the young girl in front of him, Stewie's eyes widened in absolute shock before putting his hands to his mouth.

"Oh my God!" The talking baby exclaimed in shock. "It's, it's, it's you, you're.

Brian came to stand next to Stewie with the same stunned face.

"Stewie do you see what I see." Brian asked in a stunned voice.

"Are you two Alright?" The girl asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost.

"You, you're Judith Barsi?" Stewie asked in shock. "Judith Eva Barsi the Child Actress."

"Ohhhh now I get why you're freaking out." Angel said. "Sorry if I spooked you I kinda figured someone would have that reaction."

"But you're dead." Stewie said. "You died when well you know."

"Of course I'm dead." Judith retorted before giggling. "I'm an Angel you can probably tell because I've got a Halo."

"That does make sense." Brian remarked. "Um so Judith what brings you here."

"Judith." A concerned voice cried out.

Stewie And Brian's jaws crashed to the floor as Maria Barsi floated down, Judith then cried out in delight before leaping into her mum's arms and giving her a hug.

"Mum you found me." Judith cried out in relief.

"Judith Eva Barsi what am I to do with you." Maria remarked in feign annoyance. "Next time I say be careful you be careful, you've no idea what could hit you."

Maria then finnaly noticed Stewie and Brian.

"Oh hello there." Maria said cheerfully. "Well it looks like you've already made some new friends on this little misadventure.

"Hi I'm Brian Griffin." Brian stated. "And this is my friend Stewie Griffin."

"Well it's very nice to meet you." Maria replied. "I can sense you feel a bit lost."

"We are so lost." The talking baby wailed in a distraught manner. "My Mum's been abducted by her crazy abusive ex because he wants her for his own and he's also got my older sister."

"Oh Dear." Maria remarked. "That sounds awful. "Well if you want me and Judith can leand our services."

"You would?" Brian asked in astonishment. "Oh thank you so much."

The group then headed back to the Funeral Home where the others were waiting with Judith flying haphazardly, Joe and Peter approached them.

"Hay guys." Joe remarked. "Who are these guys?"

"Guys I'd never thought I'd say this in my whole life, but say hello to Judith and Maria Barsi." Brian explained.

"What." Joe cried out in shock before shaking his head. "Why am I not even surprised, anyway are you two here to help?"

"Oh yes we are." Judith declared in delight. "Don't worry I can help find Stewie's Mummy we will Yep, Yep, Yep."

"This is brilliant." Peter declared. "And hopefully we can also bring Mr Whimpy to justice to."

"Mr Whimpy who's that?" Maria asked in confusion.

The others glanced at each other nervously before Joe sighed.

"Uh well this is very difficult to explain." Joe began nervously. "But you see Mr Whimpy is Stan Thompson's sidekick and is well Jozzsef Barsi."

Maria simply gasped in horror while the colour seemed to drain from Judith's face.

"Oh Dear." Judith lamented. "I haven't heard that name being spoken in a very long time, he was my father and he got so jealous when I became an Actress I think it just got to much for him."

"But he murdered you." Chris said. "He hated you and your Mum."

"He never hated me." Judith explained in a saddened voice. "Ok I'm not thrilled that he constantly threatened me and Mum and occasionally got rough with me, but then once he calmed down he would go back to being kind and caring, I suppose what I'm trying to say is that if Dad had gotten help things might have turned out better."

"Well said Judith." The wheelchair bound Officer replied. "But you also have to remember that sadly that isn't the case for a lot of people, a lot of abusive partners do mean to hurt their family and won't apologise unless they're blackmailing their partner because they doon'tt really care."

"Don't worry I know that." Judith replied while giving them a sheepish smile.

"Like this Stan Thompson character." Maria stated. "From What Peter's been telling me he sounds like a nasty peace of work."

"It's getting dark." An Officer said. "There's a Hotel nearby we can take you there to rest for the night."

"Sounds great." Peter replied. "Come On Everyone."

And everyone else followed the Police to this Hotel.

Later that night over at Stan's house Mr Whimpy slowly crept out of his bed and snuck down the hallway, he then slowly entered Stan's room, Whimpy then crept up to Lois and gently shook her causing the redhead to wake up.

"Mr Whimpy what are you doing?" Lois asked in a sleepy and confused voice.

"I'm helping you escape." Whimpy explained. "Now come on and be quiet."

Lois got out of bed and crept into the hallway, after getting Meg up and explaining the situation the three crept downstairs.

"Why are you suddenly helping us?" Meg asked in confusion.

"Because I was thinking about what you said and I will try to help." Whimpy explained as he grabbed a key and unlocked the front door.

"Oh this is great." Lois silently cheered.

Whimpy allowed Meg and Lois to exit the hose before leaving himself, the trio then dashed down the driveway And were about to head down the road when suddenly the Garage door opened and two bright headlights glared out at the group almost blinding them.

Stan then leaped out and grabbed Lois by the arm, he then tried to grab Meg who instantly kicked him in the groin and ran off down the street.

"So thought you could escape from me?" Stan asked in a threatening tone. "Well you're wrong."

"Stan please just let me go." Lois begged as she tried to kick Stan.

"And Mr Whimpy how dare you betray me." Stan thundered. "Trying to run away with my wife and daughter."

Mr Whimpy simply sighed as he walked inside with Stan.

Stan then slammed Lois into a nearby wall before he began punching and kicking her to the floor.

"YOU ARE MINE FOR ALL ETERNITY." Stan roared as Lois wailed in Terror.

"You make Whimpy look nice." Lois wailed. "And why don't you care that Meg's gone?"

Stan grew brick red in the face before he lifted Lois up and threw her against a wall, he then pinned her to the wall and began shaking her by the shirt collar.

"THAT STUPID BITCH MEANS NOTHING TO ME." Stan bellowed. "SHE'S A MISTAKE AND IS NO DAUGHTER OF MINE, SHE DESERVES WHATEVER SHE GETS."

Stan gripped Lois by the arm who was trembling and whimpering and dragged her over to a closet, he then opened the door and shoved the redhead inside before slamming it shut and locking it.

"Now stay in there until I say you can come out." Stan ordered.

"You're a monster." Lois wailed.

"SHUT UP." Stan bellowed before kicking a wall.

The man then stormed towards Mr Whimpy and punched him in the jaw.

"And as for you." Stan thundered. "I'll deal with you in the morning I thought I could trust you but it seems I'm Begining to doubt that.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm Begining to feel the way you treat Lois is wicked and cruel." Me Whimpy explained in a shocked tone.

"You're becoming soft Whimpy." Stan growled as he slowly circled Whimpy. "You regret killing your wife and child and you believe me to be extreme, well let me tell you Whimpy any more treachery and I'll feed you to Spike, understand."

Mr Whimpy nodded nervously without saying a word.

"Good." Stan replied before marching back upstairs.

Inside the Closet Lois began sobbing in fear and despair.

"Oh Peter please find me." Lois silently begged.

The next morning at the Hotel everybody was eating Breakfast and Stewie was chatting with Judith.

"So that woman actually kicked the shark in the mouth in Jaws The Revenge because it wasn't Woking." Stewie said before chuckling.

"Yep." Judith replied. "The plastic shark got stuck so she to kick it to get it back in the water, and they for some reason kept it in making it look like the woman wanted to get her foot bitten off."

"I love hearing behind the scenes stories." Brian explained. "They're so funny."

"GUUUYYSSSSSSSSSS." A familiar voice screamed in terror.

Everyone turned to look and were amazed when Meg came sliding in while flapping her arms before slipping on a banana and sliding headfirst into the bar and finnaly comically crashing into the shelf behind it and being buried under the bottles.

"Meg what are you doing?" Peter asked in amazement as he and the others ran up to Meg who was climbing over the bar looking dazed.

"Dad thank God." Meg panted n relief before hugging the obese man.

"Oh Meg thank God you're ok." Peter said before letting Frank hug her. "So where's Lois?"

"Sh's being held at Stan's family home on Canoga Park." Meg explained while catching her breath. "Mr Whimpy tried to help us escape but Stan caught Lois, I think Mr Whimpy's starting to see who the real bad guys are."

"Daddy did try to help your Mummy." Judith cried out in shock. "I told you there was good in him."

"We need to get going right away." One Officer stated. "Let's go."

"Wait what are you going to do to Dad." Judith asked in concern.

Maria simply sighed before giving her daughter a hug.

"Judith I know it's difficult but you must understand your father is a wanted man for our murders." Maria explained. "And if they have to they'll kill him."

"Oh." Judith simply replied. "Alright me and Mum can help you know if they're escaping."

"Right let's move out." Peter declared.

Everyone then got into their vechials and drove off while Judith ad Maria flew behind them.

Over at Stan's house the man marched up to the Closet door and flung it open, Lois then crawled out before being pulled up by the arm, the redhead had been let out early to eat breakfast before being shoved back inside.

"I've let you out." Stan explained. "But now you must be punished for your crimes."

"Do your worst." Lois snapped.

"Oh I intend to." Stan replied in a sinister tone.

Stan then gripped Lois by the arm and dragged her through to the living room, he then pulled out a chair and shoved Lois into it, Lois's eyes widened in horror as Stan took out some long rope, he tied it round Lois's middle before tying the bottom of her legs and finnaly he grabbed Lois's arms and wrapped the last bit round her wrists, Lois whimpered in horror wihile this happened while trying to wriggle Free.

Stan then stood in front of Lois before slapping her in the face.

"Admit it Lois." Stan demanded in a threatening tone. "Admit you were going to cheat on me with Whimpy."

"You're crazy." Lois retorted. "I wouldn't cheat on you with a dead guy, plus we're not even married."

Stan then took the TV remote and threw it at Lois, he then got right up in her face.

"We are married." Stan snapped. "And as I've said I'm a much better husband than that dumbass Peter, but if you don't wanna talk I'll just bring Whimpy in."

Stan then clicked his fingers and Whimpy staggered into the room, he then grabbed Whimpy by the arm and threw him to the floor.

"Now see what your actions do." Stan snarled.

Stan then began punching and kicking Mr Whimpy causing the man to start wailing in pain and despair, a twisted smile grew on Stan's face as he began laughing evily.

"Noooooo." Lois wailed in despair as tears fell down her face. "Leave him alone."

Stan stopped and continued chuckling.

"So you actualy feel sorry for this man." Stan asked in fury. "He murdered his own daughter."

"And I don't excuse that in the slightest." Lois replied. "But he was as much a victim in all of that tragedy as well as Judith and Maria his childhood was terrible which led to him having trust issues, in the end he was just scared of loosing his family it's just that he didn't know how to control his emotions."

"Ohhhh that just makes me mad." Stan growled. "Spike sic her."

Stan once again snapped his fingers and Spike came charging out growling and baring his teeth, upon seeing Lois he charged and leapt on to Lois, Spike began clawing at Lois's shirt and tried to bite her, this caused Lois to whimper in fear.

"Make this stop." Lois begged as she avoided Spike's jaws.

"No I won't." Stan replied while growling. "This is how you'll be punished.

"Oh God Please make it stop." Lois pleaded in a mortified voice.

Suddenly there was a harsh banging at the front door which made Spike leap off Lois and whimper behind the couch.

"Stan Thompsson." Joe could be heard Calling out. "Come out with your hands up and surrender to us now."

Stan imediatly untied Lois before putting a gun to her temple.

"No stay back." Stan threatened. "Lois is mine, if you come any closer I'll blow her brains out, come on Mr Whimpy let's go."

Mr Whimpy staggered to his feet looking slightly bruised however instead of obeying Stan he simply stoood his ground.

"I said let's go." Stan repeated in irritation.

"No." Mr Whimpy stated.

"What?" Stan asked in shock.

"I said no." Mr Whimpy repeated.

"What is the meaning of this." Stan demanded in an irritated mannor.

"No." Whimpy replied. "Because let me tell you something Mr Thompson I'm sick of the way you treat your family, and I've come to see that I could've been a better father."

"What's your point?" Stan asked.

"I'm saying that I was a terrible father." Whimpy declared. "I should've gotten help, I should've maybe let them leave, but no instead I was blinded by my own fears and drove my own family away."

"You disgusting little traitor." Stan thundered. "You've turned soft Whimpy and I'm going to admit somthing right now I never really felt sorry for your wife and child, in fact I think the little brat got what she deserved."

Whimpy's face turned brick red.

"What do you mean she deserved it?" Whimpy as'ed in a furious manner.

"The fact that that stupid little blonde dared to become an Actress, dared to follow her equally stupid mum's dreams." Stan explained in an appalled voice. "Women and children can't be actors, just like how girls shouldn't be allowed to go to school."

Mr Whimpy screamed in fury before charging at Stan, but just as he raised his hand to slap Stan he felt a sudden sharp pain n his gut, Whimpy looked down and gasped as he saw Stan pull a small penknife from a small wound in his gut, Whimpy continued gasping in horror and agony as he fell to his knees.

"Good riddance Whimpy." Stan sneered. "I was seriously hoping not to kill you, but you betrayed my trust."

"You murderer." Lois wailed. "You won't get away with this."

Stan simply ignored Lois and dragged her out of the room and into the back garden by her arm, he then lifted Lois on to his shoulder aand ran through the bushes towards a small woodland area with Lois kicking and screaming in protest and fear.

Unbeknows to Stan Judith and Maria were sitting on the roof watching his progress.

"He's going to get away." Maria remarked in a shocked voice. "We should warn the others.

Judith nodded in agreement and the pair took flight and glided to the front of the house where the others were waiting.

"Stan's escaping into the woods with Stewie's Mummy." Judith explained in a panicked voice. "You should get after him now, you should Yep, Yep Yep."

The group then headed off in the Police cars and sped off while following Judith and Maria.

"Hay Judith you sure you know which way we're going?" Stewie questioned sounding unsure.

"Well duhhh." Judith retorted. "I used to live here so I know this place like he back Of my hand."

Mr Whimpy slowly staggered to his feet, being dead meant that it would take much longer for this wound to kill him and he wouldn't feel any pain.

"I will not die a monster again." Whimpy said through gritted teeth. "I'll help bring Stan down."

Whimpy began rubbing his hands together which conjured up a large flame, he then created tornados made out of flames and flew into the air, Whimpy then breathed fire from his nostrils and smashed through the roof before landing on the ground and bolting for the car, he then got in and drove off before glancing back and seeing the fire engulf Stan's house.

"Oops!" Whimpy exclaimed.

Whimpy then drove like a madman knocking bins and lampposts over, however he barley paid attention to the road which lead to the car leaping right off a cliff, Whimpy screamed in terror as the car crashed to the Forrest floor and rolled over, Whimpy crawled out and looked at the battered remains of Stan's car.

Mr Whimpy then turned around and looked in shock as a familiar looking ten year old flew down in front of him, this sight caused Mr Whimpy to gasp in shock.

"No it can't be." Whimpy cried out in shock. "Judith oh my sweet little one."

"Hi Dad." Judith said before waving nervously.

"Look Judith before you say anything I didn't know Stan was a crazy nutcase." Mr Whimpy explained in a nervous voice. "I never wanted to be friends with a rampaging nutcase."

"Even still I'm going to make you pay for killing me and Mum." Judith explained in an irritated voice. "I will do what I must."

Judith then opened her palm and a Lightsaber flew into it, she then held it in a fighting stance before circling Whimpy.

"Judith you must realise I never meant to kill you." Whimpy explained nervously as he to whipped out a Lightsaber. "But if I have to defend myself then I shall."

Judith then leapt into the air before igniting her Lightsaber which was green, she then brought her weapon swinging down on Whimpy who quickly parried this by igniting his Lightsaber which glowed with a sinister red blade.

Not to far away Stan dragged Lois over to a tree and pinned her to it, he then took out the long peace of rope and wrapped it round Lois's middle before tying it to the back of the tree, he then stepped back and smiled in satisfaction at Lois's terrified face.

"What are you going to do?" Lois asked in a voice quivering with fear.

"I'm going to terrorise you." Stan explained in a sinister voice. "And then I'm going to let Spike have some meat."

"Noooo please don't." Lois begged in a mortified voice.

Stan marched up to Lois and pulled out a large kitchen knife, he then began waving it in Lois's face and holding it to her throat causing the redhead to whimper and cry out in protest and fear.

"This is like a reverse Fatal Attraction." Lois thought to herself in a terrified voice.

Stan then snapped his fingers and Spike came charging up to him, the wolf slowly approached Lois who continued to whimper and began trembling in fear.

"Peter please come for me." Lois pleaded in a mortified whisper.

"While we're on the subject of movies, this reminds me a lot of Jack Nicholson." Stan declared before laughing wickedly.

"Don't kill me." Lois begged. "Just go away and leave me alone forever.

"No one's coming for you my dear." Stan replied in a triumphant tone. "It's just you, me and a very hungry wolf."

"Oh God!" Lois exclaimed n a small terrified voice. "Please don't do this I'm begging you."

"Enough." Stan roared in anger. "I'm going to enjoy watching my pet devour you nice and slowly."

Spike then growled in aggression before snapping at Lois's feet causing the redhead to whimper and cry in fear.

"Nnnoooo." Lois shrieked in Terror. "Please don't kill me have mercy."

Spike then prepared to pounce at Lois, but just as he was about to leap at her, there was a few loud bangs and Spike went toppling to the ground dead with a few bullet holes in his side, blood leaking to the ground.

Stan then watched as a dozen Police Officers surrounded him with their guns raised and aimed directly at him.

"ARRRGGGHH MY BABY." Stan wailed in despair as he cried over Spike's body. "You Animals."

"I'm afaraid to say that you're the animal Mr Thompson." Maria stated s she came and punched him in the nose.

Peter then crept up to Lois and untied her, the two then hugged with Lois sobbing.

"Oh Peter thank God." Lois cried out in relief.

"It's ok Lois." Peter reassured her. "You're safe now."

Stan growling in anger threw off a couple of Officers and charged at the couple with his knife, Meg and Frank then charged him and knocked the knife flying from Stan's hand and into a nearby tree.

"Oh you sick bastard." Peter growled in fury. "You're going to pay for abusing my wife."

Peter and Stan threw themselves at each ther and entered a vicious brawl, they continually punched and kicked each other while rolling about, the others followed them.

meanwhile Judith and Whimpy continued their dual swinging their weapons back and forth while also blocking each other and not even letting up once, Judith used her superior Gymnast skills to leap into the air and on to a tree branch, she then opened her palm and used the force to throw a dozen rocks at Mr Whimpy who deflected almost all of them but managed to get hit by a few.

Whimpy then used the force to throw more rocks at Judith but the girl deflected them while trying to throw more rocks at Whimpy, Whimpy decided to end this stalemate and so threw his Lightsaber like a boomerang which cut it in two, Judith flew into the air as the tree crashed to the floor and leapt on to a rock floating on top of a waterfall, Whimpy not giving up leapt over the tree and blasted bolts of force lightning at Judith.

Judith sensing this blocked the oncoming lightning with her Lightsaber.

"Judith we need to stop this." Whimpy gasped under the strain of using so much Force Lightning. "If we don't we'll destroy each other."

"No I won't." Judith gasped under strain. "You've truly turned Evil since you're trying to kill me again."

"I'm not." Whimpy weakly replied. "I'm simply trying to defend myself, but we must stop or I might loose myself to the dark side of the force, you to."

Judith however didn't seem to here and used all her might to push the Force Lightning back, the Lightning then shot back the way at Mr Whimpy sending him flying into a tree and knocking his Lightsaber from his hand, the weapon fell to the ground and snapped in two, Judith then powered down her Lightsaber.

Whimpy staggered to his feet and Force jumped on to the top of the waterfall, Judith imediatly put her hand out and began using the Force to start making the debris blocking a larger water flow unstable.

"Judith what are you doing?" Mr Whimpy asked in a concerned voice.

"Sending water at you." Judith growled. "I should've known you were to good to be true."

"No Judith please." Whimpy begged. "You're being blinded by anger just like me, don't make the same mistake I did."

But it was to late, the debris gave way to a cascade of water which crashed into Mr Whimpy sending him flying down the waterfall screaming in terror, Judith suddenly shook her head and seemed to come to her senses, she then flew into the sky and examined the water with no sign of Whimpy.

"Oh no what have I done." Judith said in a small horrofied voice.

The young girl then flew off.

Peter and Stan continued to land blows at each other without letting up, Stan attempted to kick Peter but was taken off guard by a suprise whack from Lois wielding a large tree branch.

"How can you betray me lik this?" Stan asked in anger. "After all I've done for you."

"You've only abused and terrorised me." Lois declared. "Peter's my real husband and he always will be."

"Fine." Stan stated. "Then you'll both die."

Stan charged at Peter who dodged out of the way, Stan realised his mistake to late and began to wobble before plummeting off the edge of a cliff, the man screamed in horror as he fell and occasionally bumped his head and other body parts off the cliff, finnaly Stan landed with a thump on the hard ground and heard what sounded like his back breaking along with his legs.

Stan with efffort heaved himself up into a sitting position and smiled in delight as he saw a pack of hungry looking wolves surround him.

"Ah hello there my friends." Stan said in delight while waving. "Please help me in my time of need."

However Stan grew nervous as he saw the Wolves lick their lips and wearing hungry facial expressions, as one the pack barked in excitement and pounced at Stan.

as Peter, Lois and the others walked away from the cliff they heard the sounds of Stan screaming in fear and agony and the sound of Wolves chewing on flesh.

The group walked back to the clearing, Judith suddenly came flying towards them.

"Judith there you are." Maria cried out in relief as she hugged her daughter. "Where's Jozzsef."

"I'm sorry Mum I was clouded by anger." Judith explained in a distraught tone. "I think I killed him."

near where the group stood was a pond that was filled with the debris from the waterfall, suddenly a hand shot out of the water and clung to the bank, Mr Whimpy slowly crawled out of the pond and stood up, he was soaking wet and looked completley battered and was breathing ruggedly, Mr Whimpy then began to limp to where the group was.

None Of The group noticed the approaching figure, Lois was currently reuniting with Chris and Stewie and got a shock when she met Judith and Maria.

Mr Whimpy could just make out the group through his bleary vision, he then made it to where they stood and picked up what he thought was a water bottle.

The others suddenly turned around as they saw Whimpy trembling and holding a water pistol.

"Oh shit!" Mr Whimpy exclaimed in a weak and groggy voice. "I picked a cute one, the heat's getting to me."

At this Whimpy gagged And water along with some slimy mud gushed from his mouth.

"I'll talk to you momentarily." Mr Whimpy continued before gushing out more water. "But first I need a cold drink of ice water."

Whimpy suddenly gagged really loudly before toppling on to his front and lying their lifeless.

Everyone just stood in silence to shocked to say anything, Judith and Maria began sobbing silently with Maria hugging Judith and attempting to comfort her.

The group then slowly moved towards Mr Whimpy's body and together they slowly dragged it over to the large pond, once they reached the bank the group gently pushed Mr Whimpy's body into the water where it floated for several seconds before slowly sinking beneath the waves, they watched in sadness as Whimpy's body sank to the bottom and out of sight.

Later on the Griffins arrived home where they were greeted by their friends, it took a few months for Lois to recover from her ordeal but soon enough she did, the Griffins were now in the front garden saying goodbye to Judith and Maria.

"Well it was nice getting to know you." Judith said in a cheerful voice. "But don't worry I'm sure we'll meet again we will Yep, Yep Yep."

"And it was nice getting to meet you at last." Stewie stated while smiling. "Anyway I'm sorry about what happened to Whimpy."

"Don't be." Judith remarked. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

The pair then hugged, Maria and Judith then flew up into the sky and gave the Griffins one final wave.

"Goodbye Everyone we'll miss you." Maria cried out. "And we'll never forget you."

The pair then flew up into the clouds and disappeared from sight.

"Well this has certainly been eventful." Lois remarked. "But 2e managed to get through it just like we always do."

"And just like we always will." Peter replied. "Alright now who wants Ice Cream?"

The others cheered in delight before heading inside.

 **(AN Well that was Chapter Seven in Family Guy Final Season and the last part in the Stan Thompson story, I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

 **Mr Whimpy May have died but we'll be seeing him again in this story along with Judith and Maria, I bet you wern't expecting them to show up were you.**

 **The story Judith tells Stewie about Jaws is in fact true.**

 **This is an important Announcement I have now decided to take requests so if you have any story ideas or character you'd like to see me do then just PM me.**

 **Next time on Family Guy Final Season.**

 **A mysterious new terrorist group known only as the Church Of The Serpent rises up to threaten America and all of their beliefs, and after the first attack hits Quahog Avery Bulleck transfers Stan Smith nd the rest of the family to Quahog where they meeet the Griffins and Peter teams up with Stan to help stop this group.**

 **Until then this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	8. Lois Discovers The Truth

**(AN) well after nearly a seven month long hiatus, I'm finally back with the next chapter of Family Guy Final Season.**

 **This Chapter will feature Lois finally discovering that Stewie is a baby genius. This story has been requested heavily, so here we go.**

 **Credit goes to Narwhalpuppy for some of the dialogue. Also credit goes to the people who suggested this, in particular how Lois finds out about Stewie, after he helps save her from a gang. This episode is also partially inspired by the All In The Family episode Edith's 50th Birthday.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Family Guy, all characters and locations belong to 20th Century Fox and Fuzzy Door Productions.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Lois Discovers The Truth.**

* * *

It started out as a peaceful morning in Quahog. The Griffins were sitting at home on the couch watching TV.

 **Cutaway To TV**

"Today's top story, a Warning has been issued by the Police about a gang going about in Quahog." Began Tom.

"That's right Tom, in the past few weeks several women have been found dead in their homes," informed Joyce, "In all cases there's been no sign of a break in, meaning the gang are somehow being let in. The women have all died from gunshot wounds and show signs of being assaulted."

"The gang appear to be targeting women between the ages of Eighteen to Fifty and have been covering their tracks," continued Tom, "Police are advising people to be weary on who they let in."

"Oh my!," exclaimed Lois in a worried tone, "They'd better not try anything with me or Meg, or I'll beat the living daylights out of them."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be caught eventually." Assured Brian.

"I just hope you're right," Said Frank.

* * *

Later on Peter went out fishing with his friends. Meg and Chris had gone with their friends to the Mall. And Brian was with Stacy. Stewie was currently in his bedroom preparing to watch a Sooty And Co marathon. He was sitting at his little table staring at the TV while Lois put the DVD in. After getting it all set up, the redhead walked up to Stewie and lightly kissed him.

"Okay Sweetie!, now you have fun!" Cooed Lois as she smiled down at her youngest.

Lois then went downstairs and did a bit of dusting. After this she was just sitting down on the couch to read a book, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Questioned Lois curiously as she put her book down.

Lois stood up and headed for the door. After opening it, she saw four male, burly Police Officers. One was slightly taller than her, two were of an average height, and one was short. They were all standing outside.

"Mrs Griffin, my name is detective Brian we're private detectives," explained the tall Officer in front, "Can we have a word in private?"

"Sure come in." Said Lois, curious to know what this was about.

The redhead stood aside and allowed the four men to enter. She then shut the door and went to sit on the couch. Two of the Officers, one of the medium ones, and the short one, sat down on either side, while Detective Brian and the other medium sized one, stood in front of her. The two medium height Officers introduced themselves as Mike and Ross, while the short one introduced himself as Bob.

"So what did you want to see me about?" Asked Lois curiously.

"Well as you probably already know Mrs Griffin, there has been a gang going about assaulting and killing several women," stated Brian, "We would like to know if you've seen anyone acting suspiciously in, or around your local area?"

"No I haven't," answered the redhead, "But why has nobody told us that there would be visits from the Police?"

"Well we want to... umm, keep a low profile in case the gang found out." Replied Mike nervously, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Lois was beginning to grow suspicious. Why would these Officers care about the gang finding out, when nobody knew how the gang were getting in. And secondly she hadn't seen a Police car.

"You know!, you're a very attractive lady Mrs Griffin." Said Ross in a creepy manner.

"Eeeeek!," exclaimed Lois nervously, "Why did you just say that?"

"Because, we feel you are very hot!" Said Brian in a seductive voice.

Lois began to feel nervous and creeped out as all the Officers were giving her seductive smiles. She suddenly jumped in fright as Ross touched her shoulders and began rubbing them. Bob then started caressing Lois's cheek, causing the redhead to start trembling, her heart was now drumming quite fast and her breathing had quickened.

"Wait!, why are you doing this?" Asked Lois nervously.

Then Lois remembered how the news report had said that the gang had been willingly let in, realisation suddenly hit Lois like a ton of bricks. The redhead then launched herself off the couch and ran for the kitchen door, before turning to face the fake Officers.

"Oh my God!, Your the gang!," cried Lois in a mortified voice, "Oh God!, stay away!"

The Officers all began advancing towards Lois, who imediatly charged straight at them and slapped Brian across the face. She then twirled and kicked Bob in the side. Unfortunately Mike and Ross plowed straight into her, sending the redhead to the floor. Brian then pulled Lois up by the arm before wrapping his arms around her middle. The redhead struggled against his grip, but it was no use.

"Ohhh!, we've got a feisty one here," declared Brian in excitement, "Let's take this upstairs.

As one the men advanced on Lois and Brian let go. They then grabbed the redhead by the arms and legs and lifted her up, they then began to head upstairs while carrying Lois who screamed in terror.

The gang then made their way into her and Peter's bedroom.

"You're supposed to be helping me, not harming me." Cried Lois in a hysterical voice.

The gang ignored her and threw Lois on to the bed. She attempted to shuffle away but Mike and Ross grabbed her arms and pinned them. Brian then climbed on to the bed and crawled on top of Lois who's eyes widened in fear.

Lois then gasped as Stewie walked in looking annoyed.

"What the deuce is going on here?" Asked the infant in a horrofied voice.

Stewie began to feel frightened and stood rotted to the spot, sucking his thumb, and watching in horror as three Police Officers stood at Peter's side of the bed, while his Mom attempted to push another one off her who was trying to pull her trousers down, while Lois screamed in protest and fear.

"We aren't going to help you!" Stated Mike.

"We're going to have our way with you." Said Ross in excitement.

"Oh no!, not again!," yelled Lois in a terrified manner, "Stewie!, don't watch."

"Stay still Mrs Griffin," barked Brian in annoyance, "You'll only make it harder.

"No!, no!, no!," begged Lois in a mortified voice, "Please!, don't do this to me. I'm begging you!"

Stewie stood there for several moments horrofied. He then pulled out his grappling hook and fired it at the Officers. He then swung through the air and kicked Mike, Ross and Bob in the face sending them to the floor. Brian released his grip on Lois, allowing the redhead to spring off the bed and charge towards the cupboard. She flung the door open and took out a baseball bat, before facing the fake Cops who staggered to their feet, slightly nervous.

"Get away from me you filthy perverts!" Yelled Lois in fury as she charged at the Officers with the weapon, "Get out of my house."

The men instantly ran screaming in hysterical terror. They made their way downstairs as Lois chased them, and ran out the front door. The redhead then slammed the door shut before heaving a sigh of relief, and putting the baseball bat down. She then saw Stewie walk up behind her and lifted him into her arms before hugging him.

"Oh Sweetie, you saved me!," said Lois in a proud voice, before a thought struck her, "But where in the world did you get that Grappling Gun?"

"Ummm, I'll explain later!" Stated Stewie in a nervous voice.

Lois then gently put Stewie down, and ran over to the couch. After sitting down, she picked up the phone and dialled 911. After a few moments Lois told the operator that she needed to speak with the Police. After a few more moments, Joe answered the phone.

"This is the Quahog Police Department, How May I help you?" Asked Joe.

"Oh Joe thank heavens!," exclaimed Lois in a panicky voice, "That gang the Police are after, they were here. And they almost... almost had their way with me!"

"What!, that's terrible!," said Joe in a horrofied manner, "How did they get in?"

"They were disguised as Police Officers," explained Lois in a distraught voice, "They said they were private detectives looking for the gang. That's how they've been getting into all those people's house. There's four of them, all white male."

"Thanks for the information Lois," thanked Joe, "This'll help us greatly in our investigation."

"Thanks Joe." Replied the redhead.

Lois then hung up the phone.

* * *

Later on, everyone else arrived home and Lois was so relieved, she then informed them about what had happened, and Peter, Meg and Chris hugged her.

"I'm glad you're okay Lois." Said Peter, sounding relieved, "But wow!, I can't believe Stewie helped save you!"

"I know!," exclaimed Lois before turning to Stewie, "But Sweetie, you need to tell Mommy where you got that from?, or who gave it to you?"

The young baby gulped. He had been dreading this day, the day he would have to tell Lois about his genius level, and how he had a room filled with weapons.

The infant began heading upstairs and towards his bedroom. The others followed Stewie and entered his bedroom. The young infant walked over to the wall behind his closet and pressed a button. Suddenly the wall turned and revealed a large lab like area filled with various weapons.

"Oh my God!," exclaimed Lois in shock, "It's like Dexter's Laboratory, but with a baby. But how can this be?, Stewie, you're just an infant!"

"It must've been from that Nuclear Plant Waste That got dumped into the water," explained Brian before turning to the others, "it was before I came to live with them, but there was a disaster at the Power Plant, and some Nuclear Waste got into the water. Lois ended up drinking some during her pregnancy and was poisoned, but both she and the baby were fine!"

"Oh my God!, that must be why Stewie got that football shaped head," cried Lois in realisation, "And why he's such a genius."

"We've been telling you that for ages." Said Zack in shock, "But you never believed us!"

Stewie then proceeded to tell Lois about all of his crazy adventures, and how he'd shared them with Brian, Maddie, Rosie and his other friends. By the time they were done, the redhead was looking at them in shock.

"You've been put in danger so many times, how could I not have noticed?" Asked the redhead in horror, "Well never again, Stewie I'm banning you from ever using these things again!"

"What!," exclaimed Stewie in horror, "But you can't!, I'm perfectly capable."

"Yeah!, come on Lois, this is freakin' sweet!," declared Peter in childish glee before receiving a hard glare from Lois, "Ehhhh, but I'm possibly wrong!"

Lois then bent down and took Stewie into her arms.

"Look Sweetie!, I'm sure you are, but these weapons are extremely dangerous!," explained Lois in a calm tone, "So I want you to promise Mommy that you'll never play with this stuff again!"

The young baby was about to argue, but upon seeing the worried look in his Mom's eyes nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Sweetie!" Cooed Lois before kissing her Son on the forehead, "Mommy's so proud of you for taking that decision. And remember, you'll always be my favourite little boy."

Lois then wrapped her arms around Stewie in a hug. The Young genius rested his head against her shoulder and returned the hug.

* * *

Later on Stewie was talking with Judith while Lois sat on the couch with Maria.

"You've had quite the lucky escape then," Maria was saying, Shame that Stewie had to almost witness THAT!"

"What were they trying to do anyway?" asked the talking baby.

Judith simply gave Stewie an awkward facial expression.

"uhhhhhhh,... well, you see Stewie!" began Judith in a nervous voice, "They were trying to,... well do you remember telling me that you once walked in on your parents cuddling?"

Stewie nodded, and wondered where this was going.

"Well these people wanted to take turns cuddling your Mommy like that!" Continued Judith, "But your Mommy didn't want to cuddle with them, so they were trying to do it against her own free will."

Stewie simply stood there, appalled, before vomiting on the carpet.

"UGGHH!" that's disgusting." groaned Stewie.

"Too right it is!" added Judith.

"I'll get you for that." declared the talking baby.

"Do your worst." remarked Judith.

* * *

The news of Lois's survival against the gang was reported on TV and the Papers, So now the Police knew what to look out for. One evening the gang were skulking about Spooner Street.

"I can't believe it, how are we going to have fun now?" Moaned Ross.

"Easy," replied Brian, "Tomorrow night, we're going back to Mrs Griffin's and we're going to have her."

The others grinned in delight and satisfaction. They were truly going to enjoy this.

"Ohhh I can't wait!," snarled Mike, "We're all gonna have so much fun!"

* * *

The next evening Lois had convinced Peter and the boys to go out and enjoy themselves, while she, Meg, Maria and Judith spent a nice evening together. They had cleaned the house and were now relaxing on the couch. Lois then turned to her daughter.

"Meg, do you think I'm being to harsh on Stewie?," asked Lois in a mixture of concern and confusion, "He seemed really upset when I banned him from using that stuff, I just want my baby to be safe!"

"You did the right thing Mom," assured Meg, "But then again Stewie's a genius, so he'll know how to handle some things. But he's just a baby, and I understand your plight. God!, I can now understand what it's like to be a parent, I'm always worried whenever Frank Jr gets into trouble."

"Oh I know!," answered Lois while smiling, "The thought of something bad happening to one of your kids, it's scary. Especially when they grow up, ohh!, but if anybody did try to hurt our kids."

"We'd kick their asses!" Chorused all three women women before bursting into laughter.

Suddenly there came a firm knock at the door.

"I'll go see who it is." Said Lois.

The redhead stood up and made her way over to the front door. She opened it, and gasped in horror. Standing there were the four fake Police Officers wearing seductive smiles.

"Mrs Griffin, we have some unfinished business." Stated Brian in a seductive voice.

"Oh my God!," cried Lois in a panicky voice, "No!, go away!"

Lois quickly slammed the door shut and pinned her back against it. The Officers however started pushing against the door, causing the redhead to dig her heals into the carpet. The door suddenly flew open and Lois was sent flying before landing on the floor. Meg ran over to Lois who began to pick herself up. Lois then hugged Meg protectively, and the two watched as the four men entered before shutting the door.

Maria simply held her daughter protectively.

"Mom, are these the guys who tried to have their way with you?" Asked Meg in a voice quivering with fear.

"Yes!," answered Lois nervously before glaring at the gang, "Get away from me!"

"Awww!, look at that, she's got a teenage daughter who looks just as hot!," explained Mike in a sinister voice, "This is great!"

"We got this in the bag." Cheered Brian in excitement.

"Let's get both the daughter and her Mom!" Suggested Ross in equal excitement.

"Two for the price of one!" Stated Mike.

"Leave my friends alone you big bullies!" exclaimed Maria in irritation.

"You just be lucky we're only after them lady!," barked Bob, "And if you try something, we'll hurt you and the six year old."

"TEN, I'M TEN NOT SIX!," yelled Judith in anger, "How dumb are you?"

"Tie those two up!," ordered Brian, "Make sure they don't escape."

Bob and Ross quickly ran over and shoved Maria to the floor. They then placed Judith on the floor, just behind her before pulling out some rope and tying their hands behind their backs.

The four men then rounded onn Lois and Meg.

"Stay away from me and my daughter." Yelled Lois in terror.

"Mom, what's happening?" Asked Meg in a voice quivering with fear.

"I think they're going to have their way with both of us," explained Lois in a scared voice, "But don't worry I won't let them."

"Ohhhh!, you're not getting away from us." Snarled Mike as the gang approached the pair who were now trembling in fear.

The two women then charged and began attacking the gang. Lois kicked Brian, before punching Ross in the face. However the pair grabbed Lois by the arms and held her. Meg attempted to run to her mother's aid but was also grabbed by the arms. Both pairs of Officers then lifted Lois and Meg up, both screamed in fear.

"Oh no!, don't do this to my daughter, please!" Pleaded Lois in horror.

"Stop trying to fight." Ordered Bob In aggression.

The Officers then went upstairs while carrying Lois and Meg who screamed in fear and begged incoherently. They then entered Peter and Lois's bedroom, and put the two women down.

"Hmmmm, who should we do first?" Asked Brian in a seductive tone.

"Let's do the girl." Said Mike in a sinister voice.

"Noooo!," cried Meg in terror as Ross and Bob pushed her towards the bed, "Why us?, why can't this happen to anybody else."

"It's going to be okay Meg." Assured Lois, trying to put on a brave face.

Brian then shoved Lois on to her knees. Bob and Ross then lifted Meg up and threw the teen on to the bed.

"Oh God!, oh God no!," wailed Lois in pure fear, "please!, don't do this, I'm begging you!"

The redhead began to struggle against the men's grips. She then broke free, launched herself at the other two and smacked them in the jaw. Meg seized her chance and leapt off the bed. Lois then grabbed her by the hand, and they ran from the bedroom and towards Stewie's room. They then entered and slammed the door shut.

Lois quickly dashed ove to Stewie's table and grabbed the stools. She then ran back to the door and piled the seats on top of each other before heaving a sigh of relief, however Lois knew that this would only be temporary and that Brian and his filthy friends would find them.

Back downstairs Judith and Maria were quickly untying their hands.

"Come on Mom, we've got to help them!" stated the girl.

"Don't panic Judy, we will!" assured Maria.

The two then got free and slowly crept towards the stairs.

Back in Stewie's room, Meg and Lois were pacing about, trying to figure out a plan.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Meg in a fearful voice.

"Don't worry honey, I'll think of something," assured Lois before thinking, after a few minutes she smiled, "I've got it, Stewie will probably have something in his lab. Come on!"

The redhead led her daughter towards the wall which hid the way into Stewie's weapons store. Lois had memorised the code and typed it in. Just as the door slid back, there was a hard thud against the bedroom door.

"Open this door Mrs Griffin, we know you're in there!" ordered Brian in aggression.

"Quick get inside and hide," ordered Lois n a hushed tone.

"What about you?" asked Meg in concern.

"I'll be fine," stated Lois, "Now go.

The redhead hurridly pushed her daughter inside and shut the door. The bedroom door suddenly burst open and the four Officers marched in. Lois slowly backed away, a look of fear plastered all over her face.

"Ahhh!, there you are Mrs Griffin, we were begining to wonder," said Mike in a seductive voice, before realising that Meg was missing.

"Hay where's the girl?" asked Ross in irritation.

"I won't let you touch my daughter, you perverts!" cried Lois in protest.

Brian simply snarled in agression before getting an idea and flashing the redhead with a seductive smile.

"Then if we can't have her," began Bob seductively, "Then we'll just have you!"

"Oh no!, that's not what I meant!" cried the redhead in fear.

Lois attempted to run, however the gang were too quick and charged at her before knocking Lois to the floor. The woman screamed in horror as the men grabbed her by the arms and legs and lifted her up. They then carried her kicking and screaming into her and Peter's bedroom and threw Lois on to the bed. Brian then held both of Lois's legs down, while Ross and Mike pinned her arms down. Lois struggled while whimpering in fear.

Ross climbed up on to the bed and crawled on top of Lois who whimpered in fear. He then began moving his hands along Lois's legs and up the rest of her body, while Lois protested in a scared manner.

"So soft and tender." stated Ross as he placed his hands on the redhead's breasts.

"I find her attractive." said Brian in a similar seductive voice while he and the others began moving their hands across parts of Lois's body.

"Don't do this to me!" pleaded Lois in hysterics.

"You just made me pissed!," growled Ross in anger, "Take down your pants."

"Stop!," protested Lois in terror, "Leave me alone!"

"Shut up!," yelled Brian in anger, "Now do it."

"No please!" begged Lois in a voice quivering with fear.

The Officers were all angered by this. Bob climbed off Lois and off the bed. As one they began trying to forcibly pull the redhead's pants down. Lois however pulled away and kicked Bob in the face sending him backwards.

The bedroom door suddenly burst open and Meg charged in, however Ross and Bob saw this and rugby tackled her, sending the teen to the floor, not noticing a metalic object clattering to the floor. They then hauled her up by the arms and held her.

"Oh God!, leave my baby alone!" pleaded Lois as she attempted to push the other Officers off her arms.

"Sorry!," apologised Ross in pure sarcasam, "Now we're going to really enjoy this."

"Leave her alone!" demanded Meg as she struggled against Ross's and Bob's grips.

The two men ignored Meg and dragged her out of the room, kicking and screaming. They then entered her bedroom and shut the door.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Meg nervously.

"Your Mom is so hot, that once we're done with her!" began Mike in a sinister manner.

"You're next missy!" concluded Ross seductively.

"Don't do this to me and my Mom," begged Meg as tears formed in her eyes, "We're with people. They'll kill you for doing this!"

"Like we care!" barked Ross in annoyance, "Now stay there and don't try anything.

Mike and Ross then left the room and slammed the door shut. They then walked back through to Peter and Lois's room, where Lois was still struggling to break free.

"What do you pigs want?" asked Lois in anger, "You're not welcome here!"

"We decided we are going to do you first." declared Ross.

"Then your daughter." explained Brian while smiling creepily.

"Stop!, no!, leave us alone!" pleaded Lois in a hysterical manner as she struggled against her restraints.

"Silence red!" snapped Brian, "It's your turn."

"No!" begged Lois, "Please!, don't do this!"

"Oh but we want to." stated Mike as the others suddenly pulled Lois to her feet before walking over to join Mike and Ross.

"Exactly!" replied Ross, "Now take off your clothes."

"No!, you can't make me." retorted the redhead in an attempt at putting on a brave face.

"What do you mean you don't want to strip?" asked Brian angrily.

"I'm not going to degrade myself for your pleasure." explained Lois in irritation.

Mike, growling in anger then whiped out a handgun and aimed it at Lois's face.

"You'd better." ordered Mike in aggression.

"Nnnnooooo!" cried Lois in terror as she began to slowly unbutton her shirt, "Get out now!, you're all dead shit when my husband finds out!"

The redhead whimpered as she slowly unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, while the Officers cheered in delght. She then finaly removed it and flung it to the floor. She then began kicking her shoes off with tears leaking from her eyes, before slowly pulling her trousers down and flung them on top of her shirt.

Once Mike put his gun away, Lois charged at the group and kicked Mike and Ross, however Brian and Bob grabbed her by the arms from behind and draggd her kicking and screaming before throwing her back on to the bed.

"I shall do her first." declared Mike in a seductive voice.

"Go away!, get away!" pleaded the redhead in pure fear.

"I think we are going to have fun with this one!" said Ross in excitement before looking at the others, "Won't we boys."

The gang all nodded in agreement and turned to face Lois with sinister smiles. then as one they began to pull down their trousers.

"Nnnooooo!" begged Lois, "Please don't, i'm begging you!"

"Shut up and just take it red." snapped Ross as he began trying to pull down Lois's pants.

Ross suddenly stopped as a loud beeping noise became audible. They all looked down at a small remote control lying on the floor. Suddenly a wave of electricity shot out from the device and stunned the gang, which allowed Lois to push Ross off before leaping off the bed.

"Ha!, take that!" exclaimed Lois in triumph.

Lois quickly placed her shirt, trousers and shoes back on. She then rushed over to the device, pocketed it before fleeing from the bedroom.

The Officers suddenly recovered and chased after her.

Meg cried out in relief as her Mom ran into the bedroom and shut the door. She then ran over and hugged her daughter protectively, just as the men came charging in before slamming the door shut.

"Stop trying to escape," yelled Brian in anger, "You're only avoiding the inevitable."

"Keep away from me and my daughter." demanded Lois nervously.

"You just made us very angry!" snarled Brian.

"You're quoting Marvin the Martian?" asked Lois in confusion.

"Yes we are!," answered Mike in irritation, "Watcha gonna do about it?"

Mike and Ross suddenly charged at the two women and grabbed Meg. They then dragged her away from Lois by the arms, while Lois was dragged back by the arms by Brian and Bob, before being shoved on to her knees and held down by the pair so her eyes were on Meg.

"Let her go!," pleaded Lois in a terrified manner, "She didn't do anything!"

"Should've thought of that before you made us mad!" snapped Ross in fury.

"So for that!," began Mike, "For that...!"

"For what?" asked Lois in a mortified voice.

"Mom, do something!" cried Meg in a terrified voice while continuing to struggle.

"We've changed our plan," stated Brian seductively, "We're going to do your daughter first and kill her and make you watch. Then you red, then we'll kill you too!"

"Oh the humanity!," shrieked Lois in horror, "When will this all be over?"

"Once we've had our way with you!," stated Brian, "And then you'll both be dead."

"Oh nooooo!," wailed Lois in a voice quivering with fear, "Please!, don't do this!"

"Shut it lady!," ordered Mike, "In fact, we're going to enjoy doing such a hot redhead!"

Lois began struggling furiously against Brian and Bob's grips. She then head-butted Brian in the face, causing the two men to let go. She then stood up, pulled the remote control out of her pocket and activated it.

The four men were all blasted back by the electrical waves and left dazed. Meg ran over to her Mom and the pair began beating up the gang. Lois grabbed Brian and Bob and banged their heads together, knocking them out. Mike came out of his daze and ran at Meg, but she picked up a small mirror and smashed it over his head' causing the man to topple to the floor.

The teen cheered, but failed to notice Ross creeping up behind her. Lois spotted this, grabbed Meg's diary, ran at Ross and smacked him over the back of the head. Ross then fell flat on his face.

Brian groaned and picked himself up. However he was blasted into the wall by a bolt of white light. Judith and Maria stood in the doorway looking triumphant.

"As we said, leave our friends alone!" stated Judith while smirking.

Meg and Lois then ran over to each other and hugged, Meg was trembling and crying slightly.

"Oh Mom, you saved me!" cried Meg who sounded slightly shaken up.

"It's going to be okay now Honey!," said Lois in a comforting voice as she rubbed Meg's back and turned to Judith and Maria, "Thanks for saving us."

"Ohhh!, it was nothing." replied Maria.

Lois then went downstairs and phoned the Police. After a few minutes they arrived and arrested the fake Police gang. After a few more minutes, everyone else arrived home.

"And good ridence to those pigs!," Peter was saying, "So you used one of Stewie's gadgets to get you out?"

"It came in useful," said the redhead before kneeling down towards Stewie, "Sweetie, Mommy was wrong. If it wasn't for that gadget, me and your sister wouldn't be here right now!"

"Well I guess I am pretty smart," remarked the young Infant, "So does this mean I can still use my stuff?"

At this Stewie gave his Mom his most adorable face. Lois sighed in defeat, she found it hard to resist when Stewie gave her those eyes.

"Okay Sweetie, you can use your stuff," answered Lois before giving her Son a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"So Stewie, when are you doing your revenge on me?" asked Judith curiously.

"I couldn't possibly comment," said Stewie, "You'll know it when it happens though.

And indeed Stewie had looked onlne and had found the perfect revenge prank.

* * *

The next day Stewie and Judith were sat in front of Brian's laptop.

"So this is an advert made by UNICEF featuring the Smurfs?," questioned Judith in confusion, "And I just press the circle with the triangle to play it?"

"That's correct." replied Stewie.

"Technology has sure advanced since my time," remarked the girl, "This should be fun."

Judith then clicked play on the video. It started out with the normal Smurfs opening titles, but with the Smurfs song playing over it. Judith became slightly confused as the song was sung in Dutch.

"Okay, this is weird but not too bad!" remarked Judith.

However she instantly regreted those words, as right after the shot of the Smurfs dancing round the fire, it suddenly cut to a close up of bombs dropping from the sky.

"What the!" exclaimed Judith in shock.

Right after that it showed the same shot of the Smurfs dancing round the fire, this time however bombs, very obviously edited into the clip dropped down on the Smurfs with poorly made and obviously edited in explosions.

It suddenly cut to Smurf village now in poorly made flames as bombs continued to drop from a now orange sky. One Smurf was shown being blown back by a poorly made explosion. realistic screaming and crying could be heard in the background.

It showed an Ariel shot of Smurf village, the houses now in ruins, with Smurfs running about left right and centre. However several of them were knocked to the ground by the bombs, Judith could only recgnise Papa Smurf as one of the ones who managed to escape. Baby Smurf could be seen in the middle of the area crying.

It then showed a close up of Baby Smurf wailing in terror, covered in soot and surounded by the unconcious and soot covered bodies of Smurfette and three other Smurfs, and the ruins of Smurf Village covered in poorly made flames and poorly made explosions.

After a few moments it cut to a blue screen with Dutch text that translated to "Don't allow warfare to destroy young lives."

Judith just stared at the screen, her jaw open in horror.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Judith in horror.

"That's what happens when you give UNICEF the rights to use a franchise in one of their ads," explained Stewie while smirking, "And that's some real good revenge."

"Alright you win!," said Judith in defeat before getting curious, "Jeez could you imagine if they did a Land Before Time one, except with metiors hitting the Great Valley and Ducky left wailing. Wonder if you could find that?"

* * *

 **(AN) Well that was Chapter Eight of Family Guy Final Season, I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

 **That thing at the end with the Smurfs... yeah that's an actual thing, that is an advert that was aired by UNICEF with aproval from the family of the Smurfs creator. Leason of the day, don't give charities who make TV ads the right to use your characters.**

 **Also as you can see my grammer's improved, yaaaayyyy!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview**

 **Next time on Family Guy Final Season,**

 **Greg, Harry Marv and Ducky escape from Irongate Prison with the intent of inflicting revenge on Lois and her family. Will the Griffins survive, and will we learn more behind Lois's fear of burglars?,**

 **Find out next time on Family Guy Final Season.**


End file.
